The Lone Wolf
by LeopardKnight
Summary: RE uploading this because i lost it when i tried to compile the bloody thing. Anyway, it's been edited a bit, spelling and such, and a few modified bits here and there. And to those new readers out there, please do not flame me, this story is staying th
1. The old Witch

The Lone Wolf.  
  
Chapter one: The Old Witch.  
  
Chalder, a meek, pathetic member of Ganon's army, was the only survivor of the dark   
King's downfall. And Chalder was the only one, besides Zelda and Navi, who had   
Witnessed Ganon's defeat at the remnants of his floating castle.  
  
He was a Wizzrobe, a cloaked mage who had some small magical abilities. Like, for   
example, the ability to teleport, or fire small energy waves from his hands. Though these   
were the current limit of his powers, he could cast them with such ease, he could do them   
in his sleep, like the other Wizzrobes.  
  
Chalder, however, was helpless on his own, without his master, Ganon, there to tell   
him what to do.  
  
The Wizzrobe was searching frantically through the old spell book library, searching for   
a spell that could allow him to communicate with his master.  
  
After several days, he found something, it was a spell that could produce a small   
window in the evil realm, or wherever, that could allow him to speak to his master,   
Ganon.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Ganon was floating aimlessly in the evil realm void. He could see nothing   
except for a solid blackness all around him.  
  
He was fuming, furious at Zelda and that brat Link, and the sages that had trapped him   
here.  
  
Out of nowhere, Ganon heard a voice.  
  
"Master Ganon?" It called.  
  
Ganon thought for a second that he had imagined it and was going insane.  
  
"Master Ganon, if you can hear me, Please answer!" the voice called again.  
  
This time Ganon answered. "Who's there?" he called to the void.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness I found you master!" the voice called. A sound of gathering   
energy caused Ganon to turn and look, and he saw a glowing energy mass gathering,   
which turned into a thing like a flat plate. Inside the disk, the image of a Wizzrobe   
appeared.  
  
Ganon gaped at the image.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Master Ganon, it's me, Chalder, don't you remember me?" the Wizzrobe asked.  
  
"Chalder?" Ganon said, stunned. "Where are you?"  
  
"Why… I'm in the spell archives, does that matter?" he asked.  
  
"Is there any spell there that can get me out of here?" Ganon asked frantically.  
  
Chalder shook his head. "Sadly… no, master, there isn't. I can only ask you for   
instructions, for the seal of the sages is too strong for me to break alone."   
  
Ganon thought furiously. "Then I'm back where I started. It'll take my a few   
centuries at least to break the seal with the Triforce of power alone."  
  
"I know that master, but if I can do anything for you, here in Hyrule, I shall do my   
best."  
  
Ganon thought furiously trying to think of something he could tell Chalder, something   
that Chalder could do, some magical item that he could use to break the sages seal, but   
there was nothing he knew of that could do that, save for the unified Triforce that could   
break it easily.  
  
"Damn that link, if I was free I would make him feel pain like he's never-" Ganon   
broke off mid-sentence, an idea forming in his devious mind.  
  
He looked back at Chalder with a malicious grin.  
  
"Chalder, I want you to listen to my orders very carefully, and get all this, ok?"  
  
"As you command master."  
  
*****  
  
Chalder made his way through the dark forest, the trees were bare of leaves, as winter   
was about to settle in. He followed the old beaten path without straying, his master had   
told him to do so.  
  
The moon hung overhead, a pale white sphere in the cloudy sky. A group of dark   
clouds passes over the moon, blotting out it's light completely.  
  
Chalder summoned a small ball of magical energy to light his way, and progressed   
carefully.  
  
"I wonder how long I have to follow this path before I find her hut?" Chalder thought to   
himself.  
  
A few minutes later, as the clouds passed and the moonlight lit the forest once again,   
Chalder saw the side of a large gnarled tree trunk, which was as large as some cabins   
he'd seen.  
  
He approached it, and saw the crudely fashioned door in the side of the trunk.  
  
"Lets see, Master Ganon said to knock three times on the door, then wait for her to   
call…" Chalder said, and then rapped his knuckled on the door three times.  
  
After a moment of silence, a glow of candle light appeared through the openings   
between the door boards.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice of an old hag cackled from inside the door.  
  
"I am Chalder, Wizzrobe and servant to master Ganon." Chalder called back to the   
witch.  
  
Another moment of silence, then the door creaked open slowly, and Chalder entered.  
  
The inside of the tree hut was a cluttered chamber, filled with racks of staves along the   
walls, piles of books and scrolls, and shelves upon shelves of potion and elixir bottles. A   
fireplace in the middle of the hut had a cauldron hanging over it, the fire making the   
contents bubble.  
  
But the witch was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hello?" Chalder called.  
  
"Stay where you are." The hag's voice called again. "You'll see me in a moment."  
  
The witch, a rag wearing old woman, appeared from thin air on the other side of the   
cauldron from Chalder.  
  
Chalder jumped, shocked.  
  
The witch looked Chalder over, regarding him, and looking at his blank face.  
  
"Wizzrobe eh? You things always looked more like Skull Kids to me." She cackled.  
  
Chalder fumed, he hated being taunted. But he kept quiet.  
  
"So, Ganondorf sent you? He's still in the evil realm isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but I contacted him by a spell."  
  
"Oh, and what did he tell you to do?"  
  
Chalder took a deep breath and answered. "He wanted me to get a curse from you so I   
could cast it upon Link, the one who defeated him."  
  
She nodded. "A simple plan, I expected no less from him, nor any more for that   
matter." The witch mumbled. "So, what kind of curse did he have in mind for the young   
warrior?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, he didn't say, just a curse that would give him pain like my master   
felt, alone in the void. Yeah, yeah that's it." Chalder said.  
  
"Not the brightest one in the bunch is he?" the witch thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I think I might have a curse or a spell that could do that. In one manner or   
another. Let me check." She said.  
  
After three hours of sitting on the floor by the witches fire, waiting for the witch to sort   
through all her scrolls, books and staves, she finally held up a staff with many runic   
characters and a set of what looked like claw marks on it.  
  
"Here it is!" she said triumphantly. "I really have to organize this place better." She   
muttered to herself.  
  
Chalder got to his feet and looked at the witch. "Well, can I have it now please?"  
  
"Not yet Wizzrobe, a staff like this is too hard to have ensorcelled and give away for   
free."  
  
Chalder fumed. "How much?" he asked, growling, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"One huge rupee should do it." she said.  
  
If Chalder had a jaw, it would have dropped straight to the ground.  
  
"Or up to two hundred green rupees. Whichever." she said, waving her hand absently.  
  
Chalder's eyes glowed hot white, pure fuming rage, and pulled out four purple rupees   
and paid the witch for the staff, which she promptly handed over.  
  
"Ok, now, how does this curse work?"  
  
"Ah, I knew you'd ask that." She said. "The curse works like the energy waves you use   
all the time Wizzrobe. Only this spell can only be used once. So make sure you hit him   
with it the first time!"  
  
"What about the mirror shield? He carries it around all the time!" Chalder asked.  
  
"The mirror shield? That won't block this spell, in fact, all the better he uses it! The   
shield will channel the spell to him directly, this curse isn't like the other spell's the shield   
was made to reflect."  
  
"And that means what?" Chalder asked.  
  
The witch sighed. "It means, even though he uses the shield, the spell will go through   
the shield and hit him anyway."  
  
Chalder's eyes opened wide at this, and as the idea of it, a spell that link couldn't block,   
formed in Chalder's head, his eyes glowed blue merrily.  
  
"YAHOO!!!" he cried, and jumped in the air, and then dashed out the door so fast the   
After-blast knocked the door off its hinges.  



	2. An average day?

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter Two: An average day?  
  
In the Hyrule castle courtyard, Link, Zelda, Tatyl, and Navi, were lounging about.   
Zelda was sitting on the stone steps talking to Tatyl. Link was lying in the snow, his   
hands behind his head, with Navi floating above his head.  
  
"So then, Link popped on this new mask, and he turned into a really powerful entity.   
Majora had absolutely no chance! I think it was called the fierce deity mask, or   
something like that."  
  
Zelda looked impressed. "Wow, really? Link, can you show me?" She asked Link,   
who was half asleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Link looked up, his eyes half closed with sleep.  
  
"Zelda wants a demonstration of the fierce deity mask." Tatyl explained.  
  
Link, stretched, yawned, got up, and reached into the item bag that he'd put on the   
ground. He pulled out the mask, slapped it on his face, and it almost instantly absorbed   
into him, and he transformed into the fierce deity.  
  
Zelda looked the new, armored warrior before her, and her eyes went wide. "Wow!   
The power I'm feeling is immense, Gannon would have run off with his tail between his   
legs if he's seen you like that! Literally!"  
  
Link chuckled. He held his hands together and formed the Deity's sword between them,   
and slashed the air, sending a bolt of energy flying at a wall.  
  
Impa appeared in the path of the bolt, a look of shock crossed her face, and she barely   
managed to duck it in time.  
  
"Impa!" Zelda cried out. Link's pale, pupil-less eyes went wide, and he ran over to the   
shadow sage.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not really- WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled when she saw Link.  
  
"Impa, it's only Link!" Zelda said.  
  
"Link? Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" Link said, his voice same as always.  
  
Impa shook her head. "Well, It's a new look for you link, but I didn't know there was a   
war going on."  
  
"What? Link asked.  
  
"The face paint Link." Navi explained.  
  
"Oh, that." Link took off the mask, and instantly lost the armor and face paint, and his   
pupils returned to view.  
  
Impa realized what it was now. "Oh, that's one of those masks you told us about." She   
shook her head. "Anyway, there's another band of monsters in the lost woods that you   
might want to take care of."  
  
"The lost Woods? I thought it was secure now Gannon was gone." Link asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean the forest outside the influence of the shrub and the temple."  
  
"Really? How do I get there?" Link asked.  
  
"You have to climb over the Deku trees roots and get behind it, the path starts there.   
Monsters that leave Hyrule and can't handle the Gerudo have to sneak by that way."  
  
"I see. When were they spotted?" Link asked  
  
"Just yesterday. Saria told me to tell you."  
  
"Oh, I'd better get going then." Link said, and looked at the bag of items in his hand.  
  
"This time I won't use anything but my sword and shield. It's been a long time since   
I've had a challenge."  
  
"Link…" Zelda glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry Zelda, it's nothing serious… Impa?" Link asked the sage.  
  
"Only a group of Dinalfos soldiers, they looked like they were well armed, but nothing a   
Hylian shield and a sword wouldn't be able to handle."  
  
Zelda glared. "Link, do me one favor, just to set my mind at ease, Take the mirror   
shield with you if they have a magician, ok?" she requested.  
  
Link shrugged. "That's that then. I'll leave my bag in my old house in Kokiri forest.   
Impa, you can get the ocarina from there after I'm gone." He pulled out the ocarina of   
time and played the minuet of forest, and disappeared in a flash of green.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two weeks later, Link was working his way through the dense forest east of the lost   
woods. The tree trunks were very close here, but the underbrush was as bare as   
everything else in the wintry nighttime landscape.  
  
He was wearing thicker clothes, furs, gloves and a cloak to keep warm.  
  
He was close on the Dinalfos' tails. In fact, he could even smell the camp-fire.  
  
After a half an hour of walking, he came on top of the group of monsters, and picked up   
a handful of snow and threw it at one of the lizard men.  
  
The Dinalfos looked up sharply. Link drew his sword and waved them on, and they all   
attacked him.  
  
After 5 minutes, they were all lying there, slashed open in a dozen places, none of them   
alive.  
  
Link shook his head. "That was pathetic, I was hoping for a good fight!"  
  
"Then you'll find one with me!" a voice behind him called.  
  
Link Whirled around and saw a Wizzrobe standing there, a staff strapped to his back.  
  
"Ok, this is new…" Link said, just before the Wizzrobe fired a blast of energy at him.  
  
Link raised his mirror shield and deflected the blast, and charged at the Wizzrobe, and   
slashed hard, yet the Wizzrobe teleported before he could connect. And Link's sword   
dug into a tree.  
  
"HA HA HA! You can't hit me!" The Wizzrobe taunted him.  
  
Link wrenched the blade out of the tree. "Ok, I was asking for a good fight…"  
  
The Wizzrobe proved to be a competent opponent, he was impossible to hit, as he   
always teleported when he was approached, but he couldn't hit Link because of the   
shield.  
  
Link was getting tired of the routine of deflect, slash and miss, so he tried to psyche out   
his opponent.  
  
"You're pathetic Wizzrobe, those energy waves are useless against me. Don't you have   
anything worthwhile? Of not, you can just give up now, because I'll surely outlast you!"   
He yelled.  
  
The Wizzrobe rematerialized before Link, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"PATHETIC? I'LL SHOW YOU!" he screamed, and whipped the staff off his back   
and held it before him horizontally and chanted.  
  
"Lupu zeru zenu ZA! Kupo vero garo HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He finished off with a   
loud cry, and a bolt of power unlike any Link had ever seen came flying from the staff…  
  
It looked like the ghostly head of a wolf.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" He yelled in alarm, and raised the Mirror shield to deflect it.  
  
The bolt of energy lost form when it hit the shield, flowed around the shield like water,   
collected on the other side, and slammed Link in the gut.  
  
The energy flowed through Link's body, leaving the sensation of fire on and inside his   
body. The pain was numbing, but after several moments, it abruptly stopped.  
  
Link gasped for breath for a minute, on his hands and knees, then looked up at the   
Wizzrobe.  
  
The Wizzrobes eyes were glowing violently white, he was in panic, shocked that his   
new spell had failed him.  
  
"What the? It didn't work?" he shook the Staff, and saw the etched marking's glow, and   
fade, leaving the staff untouched.  
  
Link was furious. He charged like a berserker, and was about to cleave off the   
Wizzrobe's head, had the robed monster not managed to cast his little energy wave right   
in his face, and teleport away.  
  
When Link's sight returned a minute later, he found the Wizzrobe gone. Link shook   
with rage, swung his sword at a tree trunk, and cut the whole thing down in one blow.  
  
"Damn that little monster! If I find you, you are DEAD!"  



	3. The curse of the moon

The Lone Wolf   
  
Chapter Three: The Curse of the Moon.  
  
Link was trudging along the path he had followed the Dinalfos troops on. He was tired,   
and very hot, even though it was winter.  
  
The spell the Wizzrobe had cast had left his drained of energy. He was dazed, and it   
was hard for him to form thoughts.  
  
He trudged onward, not realizing that he was not going in the proper direction to get   
back to Hyrule.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few days travel found Link at a small Village deep in the forest. He was confused, as   
he had not passed any sign of civilization since he had left Hyrule.  
  
Link searched the village, and found it oddly deserted. He looked around, and only   
found some ancient moth eaten clothing, no food or provisions at all.  
  
He slept that night in one of the houses on a dry mat of woven grass, it wasn't much, but   
it was better than sleeping on the cold snowy ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, he set off again, this time, going the other way. His head was still   
clouded slightly, but he now had his sense of direction back.  
  
As Link walked down the path, a chill wind whipped up, bearing along large black   
clouds. Link wrapped the cloak around him to shield him from the wind, but he was still   
feeling a prickling heat all over his body, he couldn't get cool as hard as he tried.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the snowstorm billowed overhead, a dark form lurked behind the trees, watching   
Link from the dark shadows.  
  
It followed him for almost a whole day, till he had passed beyond the area around the   
creatures cave, there it waited for him to go around a bend, and out of sight before it leapt   
from it's hiding place, and sniffed the ground where he had walked.  
  
The creature jerked its head up as it recognized the sent. It did not know Link in any   
direct way, but there was an unmistakable undertone to the scent, that prickled at the   
creature's nose.  
  
The creature then left its territory and continued to follow Link down the path.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link was walking down the path, forging through the blizzard, when he heard a   
snapping twig behind him, he whirled around, and looked behind him, yet he couldn't see   
anything other than trees.  
  
"Is anybody there?" he called.  
  
Silence, other than the howling wind, was all he heard, so he continued on.  
  
A few minutes later, Link heard something behind him crunch the snow. This time he   
whirled around, and glanced about. He stooped down and gathered a handful of snow in   
a gloved hand, formed it into a ball, and threw it in the direction of the sound he heard.  
  
It impacted on what he thought had been a shadow, and it snuffled and shook.  
  
Link drew his sword quickly to defend himself, but the creature just stared at him, it's   
eyes distinguishable now that Link knew it was there.  
  
"Huh?" Link Said confused, the creature whined at him.  
  
"A wolf?" Link said aloud. It was indeed one, its fur was black with a dark brown   
underbelly.  
  
Link readied his shield. "Shoo, go on, shoo!"  
  
The wolf looked at him for a minute, then turned and slowly walked back the way it   
came. Link waited for a minute, and saw it look back at him when it got a few meters   
away.  
  
"GO!" Link shouted through the blowing snow. The black wolf turned and loped off.  
  
Link sheathed his sword and shield again, shook his head tiredly, and trudged off again.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was the next night that Link found himself by the edge of a small lake. That whole   
day the heat he'd been feeling from the spell had gotten worse, and was nearly   
unbearable now.  
  
Link rested his sword and shield against a tree and went to the lake edge. It's top was   
frozen over, so he grabbed a small handful of snow and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
The icy coolness of the snow was a welcome thing. He kneeled back against a tree   
trunk, rested his eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Overhead, the clouds began to part, and the moonlight from a full moon began to shine   
down on the still lake.  
  
As he lay there, a small sparkle of pale white light shot from the moon. It was quite like   
one of the spirits that played around Link when he was in the lost woods.  
  
The sparkle of light hovered in front of link, and slowly moved toward him, and touched   
him on the chest right above his heart, the sparkle went into his chest without causing   
Link any feeling of pain, or otherwise.  
  
The clouds overhead cleared, till the sky was covered with stars, and the bright, pale full   
moon hung high overhead in the inky sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was only a few hours before Link awoke again, the heat had gotten a lot worse. So he   
stood and started to take off the fur coat around him, but as he started to move, a twinge   
of pain in his side caused him to fall to his knees.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" He yelled in pain. Other sudden stabbing pains started to rip through   
his body, and his clothes suddenly became very tight.  
  
Link tore at his clothing with his hands, but the gloves prevented him from doing   
anything. He fell on his stomach from the pain as he started to convulse.  
  
Link's muscles bulged and swelled, and white hair started to grow rapidly from his skin.   
His pant legs and sleeves tore open, and the back of his shirt ripped in two. His face   
twisted and contorted into a muzzle, his ears shifted from the sides of his head, and the   
same white hair began to grow everywhere. A scream of terror and agony turned into a   
loud howl. His gloves tore apart, and revealed what looked like a cross between a wolf   
paw and a Hylian hand replaced his own, as it's fingers were shorter, and it had long,   
tough black claws. His boots were suddenly painfully tight, Link tore them frantically   
off with the claws on his hands, literally, and they became leather shreds on the ground.   
Link's pant's even seemed very tight around the seat, and out of nowhere, a long, fluffy   
tail burst from it.  
  
Link's legs were changing as well. At the ankle joint, they twisted back into another   
joint and went down into a large padded paw with longer and thicker claws than his   
hands.  
  
Link's body became dramatically more muscular, and larger, by the time his body   
stopped changing, his body was almost 9 feet long (that's like two feet taller than Ganon)   
and his muscles could have put Darunia to shame.  
  
Link's body felt like it had just been trampled over by a stampede of cattle, and he   
collapsed where he was into an exhausted heap where he was and fell unconscious.  
  
* * * *  
  
When he awoke, Link didn't feel the prickling heat any longer, and his head felt clear   
for the first time since he'd been hit with the Wizzrobe's spell.  
  
Link reached up to run his hand through his hair, but found it wasn't there! With a start,   
he tried to scramble to his feet, but his leg's wouldn't hold his weight the same way, and   
he collapsed on his face, slightly bruising his nose, which was way too long.  
  
He held his nose, and found a long slender muzzle there instead, along with his jaw, just   
like a wolf.  
  
Link looked down at himself, and was in for a huge shock.  
  
He was a white werewolf.  
  
Not like a Wolfos, mind you, his legs were longer, better defined, and his hand's   
weren't like the crude burly paws of the Wolfos'. And his muzzle wasn't like theirs, it   
was long and thin, the Wolfos' muzzles were twisted, almost nothing at all like a wolf's   
muzzle.  
  
Link felt behind his head, the ears were atop his head, and to a touch, they flicked   
involuntarily. There was a thick ruff of fur starting behind his head, and running down   
around his throat.  
  
He experimentally stood up, unsteady on his new legs, and held onto the nearest tree for   
support.  
  
He looked down at his body, it was covered in pure, pale, snow-white fur, every part of   
his body was white, in fact, it was difficult to distinguish his own fur from the snow on   
the ground.  
  
Looking down at the ground, he noticed that the snow was shining resiliently, from the   
sun shining overhead, which meant that he was still in the were wolf form in the day   
time.  
  
"By Din, Nayru and Farore, I'm a wolf man!" Link exclaimed, his legs, already   
unsteady, got very shaky, and he slid down to the snow-covered ground.  



	4. Mastering the form

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter Four: Mastering The Form.  
  
Link was truly shocked at the appearance of his new form. He unsteadily forced himself   
to his legs, took a few cautious steps, and fell on his face again.  
  
He snuffled and shook the snow from his long snout. "Damn it!" he muttered darkly.   
He got up on his paws again and tried to walk again.  
  
After a few tries, he found that he had to let his legs curve back with the extra joint. It   
was unusual, and was hard for Link to force himself to do, but at least he could walk   
now.  
  
"Ok, one step at a time…" He slowly walked to his mirror shield, The polished surface   
was too distorted to use, so he instead went to the icy lake, the surface of it was as   
smooth and reflective as a mirror, and Link was once again shocked as he looked at   
himself in the ice.  
  
"Oh, great goddesses…" he breathed in disbelief as he saw his own wolfish face. One   
of his new paw/hands went to touch the altered face he now bore.  
  
The muzzle was long and slender, the nose at the end of the muzzle was black and   
shiny, and the lips were black as well. The ears were on the top of his head instead of the   
sides, and he remembered how they flicked when he touched them, and with a slight   
effort, he made them twist in various directions, as he did it, it almost instantly became   
very easy.  
  
He twisted his head to the left, and saw a thick ruff of fur that cascaded down the back   
of his head, neck and the front of his throat and chest.  
  
His whole body was altered, and Link realized just how wolfish he was when he   
realized that he was naked.  
  
His momentary shock abated when he realized that his loins were covered with a thick   
layer of fur, something that he'd seen with the Wolfos' in the past.  
  
In fact, the only untouched part of Link's whole body was his eyes. They were still the   
same sapphire blue shade.  
  
Link slowly sat down in the snow again, put his face in his new paws, and started to sob.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was almost an hour later that Link stopped crying, he started thinking furiously of   
how to undo this curse and become a Hylian again. His thought's turned first to Termina,   
but he couldn't get to there now. He'd have to try going to Hyrule, and see Zelda. She or   
one of the other sages would probably know what to do to lift the curse.  
  
Link looked at the sword and shield he had brought. He picked up the sword by it's   
shoulder belt, opened the belt, and re-tied it around his now massive chest. The sword in   
the sheath was now like a short sword rather than a long sword. He picked up the shield   
and put that on his back over the sword, and started walking down the path in the same   
direction, his steps still quite a bit unsteady and carefully balanced.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link headed straight back to Hyrule. As he got used to his new form, and walking with   
the new leg shape, he found one great advantage to the other forms he'd experienced   
before; it was very fast. The extra leg joint added quite an extra bit of bounce to his step.  
  
It was almost four days since he'd first transformed, and the bag of provisions he'd   
brought with him was empty. Link was starving, and he needed to hunt for food.  
  
Suddenly he found himself wishing he'd brought his bow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link found his nose to be a huge help in funding an animal to track. Within minutes, he   
was on the trail of something.  
  
He ran through the forest swiftly on his new legs, and soon found what he'd scented.  
  
A large, healthy looking Deer, that was rooting in the snow for buried grass.  
  
Link was about to rush it, but his shield and sword clanked together on his back, startled   
the deer, and it ran off.  
  
Link growled in annoyance, he took off his shield and looked at it for a minute before   
looking around for a place to stow it and his other equipment till he'd caught something   
to eat.  
  
He noticed a hollow tree trunk nearby, just large enough to keep the shield and sword   
out of sight. So, removing the shoulder belt, small provisions bag (which still held his   
flint) and sword, he placed his equipment in the tree trunk, and looked at his claws   
contemplatively.  
  
"Well, if this eventually will be a new mask, I may as well master the abilities." He   
muttered to himself.  
  
Ho looked out where the deer had been standing. The snow was dug up from the deer's   
rooting.  
  
Going over to the dug up snow, Link got down on all fours, and sniffed the ground. He   
found it a little strange to be hunting like this, but then again, so did rolling around as a   
Goron spike ball.  
  
The scent was sharp and clear in Link's wolfish nostrils, and without thinking, he started   
walking off on the scent trail on all fours.  
  
Link suddenly stopped walking when he realized that he was walking like a wolf. It   
was surprisingly less effort than walking on two legs, although that had become almost   
second nature to him already. He inwardly smiled to himself and continued onward.  
  
Only two minutes after Link had gone off following the Deer's scent trail, a dark form   
loped out from the woods. It went straight to the hollow tree where Link had stored his   
equipment, and after a minute of fumbling around inside, left the area the way it had   
come.  
  
Bearing with it Link's sword and shield.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Link was closing in on the deer. Its scent was getting stronger, and he soon   
found it rooting for grass again in a tiny clearing.  
  
Link got as low on all fours as he could, and slowly crept towards the deer. At one   
point, the thing looked almost directly at him, so Link shut his eyes and stuck his black   
nose in the snow, and he became almost invisible against the snow. The deer looked at   
him for a moment, then turned and continued to root in the snow for buried grass.  
  
Link crept closer to the deer, till he was almost close enough to touch it.  
  
Link sprang on the creature and pinned it to the ground, but the Deer managed to squirm   
away before Hink was able to slash it with his claws.  
  
The deer ran fleet and fast away from the massive white wolf, and Link quickly ran after   
the deer at top speed, his four limbs carrying him quickly through the forest.  
  
The deer ran long and fast, and Link didn't know if, even with the new strength of this   
form, he could catch the deer while he was starving.  
  
Eventually, the Deer stumbled on a snow hidden root, the creature lost it's footing and,   
with a cry, it slid along the snowy ground for a few yards before it got back to it's feet.  
  
But it was too late for it, Link had gained in the few seconds that the deer had slipped,   
and sprang on it again. Slashing at it with his new claws, he ripped open the flesh on its   
side, and the deer let out a cry of pain. It kicked at him with its cloven hooves, and Link   
was struck in the side of the face with a glancing blow, he shook his head and sprang at   
the creature's throat and the wolf instincts that Link had recently acquired took control.  
  
Link's jaws and fangs suddenly found themselves sunk deep in the deer's throat.  
  
Link jerked his head away from the deer without letting his jaws go of the creatures   
throat, and with a sudden harsh rip, a large chunk of flesh was torn from it, along with the   
jugular vein and windpipe.  
  
The deer suddenly collapsed on the snowy ground as it's life blood spurted from the   
gaping hole in it's neck, and stained the snow Crimson.  
  
Link dropped the bit of flesh from his jaws and stared disbelievingly at what he had just   
done. He'd often gone hunting before, as a Hylain, but he'd always dispatched his prey   
cleanly and painlessly. Not like this  
  
Link looked down at his paws, their white fur was blood stained, as was his muzzle.  
  
Link sighed and grabbed the Deer by a foreleg and slung it over his shoulder, and set off   
to get his flint and start a fire burning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link arrived back at the tree trunk where he had left his equipment, and dropped the   
deer carcass on the snow.  
  
There was a set of tracks leading into and out of the hollow tree.  
  
Link looked inside the trunk, and discovered it was empty. Link cursed himself for not   
hiding it better. He sniffed the tracks, but the scent was cold. He couldn't make it out   
right, nor could he follow it very far, as the wind had blown fresh snow over part of   
whoever, or whatever's tracks.  
  
Link sat down on his haunches. He looked at the dead deer, and heaved a long sigh.  
  
Using his claws, Link ripped a gobbet of flesh from the deer carcass and popped it in his   
mouth, chewed it for a second, and swallowed.  
  
The taste of fresh blood was warm and coppery in his mouth, and tasted far better than   
he'd expected it to.  
  
"Well, at least I won't starve to death." He muttered to himself.  



	5. The female of the species

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 5: The Female of The Species.  
  
In the morning after his rather eventful hunt, Link was sleeping, curled in a tight, white   
ball of fur in a hallowed out nest in the snow when a clump of snow fell from an   
overhead branch and smacked him in the muzzle.  
  
Link woke with a start, leapt several feet into the air, whirled around shaking his head,   
and snarled, till he saw no one was around. He looked at the ground and saw the lump of   
snow, and chuckled.  
  
"Man, I got to learn to control that." He muttered to himself. Link looked at the half   
eaten deer carcass then, and probed it with a claw.  
  
It was frozen solid, hard as a rock.  
  
"I'm going to have to find a flint or something if I want to be able to thaw that out   
later…" he thought.  
  
Link slung the rest of the carcass over his shoulder and continued down the path.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link was getting tired. The carcass was feeling heavier and heavier as the day wore on.   
  
Link hadn't been able to eat any of it at all. And he'd thought he'd found a flint rock or   
two, but they weren't really flint at all.  
  
Later on in the evening, Link had just about given up trekking for the day when a bear   
roared behind him.  
  
"Oh crap." Link thought as he dropped the carcass and turned to face the beast.  
  
The bear was emaciated, very thin and its coat was lackluster. Its teeth were yellowed   
and some broken.  
  
It was eyeing both Link and the body of the dear with drool running out its mouth.  
  
"Isn't this thing supposed to be hibernating?" Link thought in a slight panic.  
  
The bear was starving and desperate for a meal, otherwise it would likely have avoided   
Link altogether. Nevertheless, it was here, and it was ready to kill Link and devour him   
and his kill, or die trying.  
  
Link readied his large clawed paws to defend himself, and growled defensively.  
  
The bear took that signal and charged at Link, it's mouth frothing and a fire in its eyes.  
  
Link managed to avoid a gnashing bite, but instead got a claw rip through his shoulder.   
Link retaliated by trying to slash at the bear's throat with his claws, but they got snagged   
in the thick fur around the bear's neck.  
  
The bear shrugged Link off and stood on its hind legs, equal in height to Link at its full   
9' height. It bashed Link in the head with its right paw hard, and then another time in the   
midsection with it's left paw, sending Link flying into a tree trunk.  
  
Link slid limply to the ground. The bear looked at him, sniffed at him for a minute, then   
at the deer carcass. The bear grabbed the Deer carcass in its mouth and dragged it off   
elsewhere.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link awoke some time later. He found himself in a cave, lying on a pile of soft pelts. A   
fire was burning in the middle of a ring of stones. Another fur was stretched over the   
cave's entrance tightly, keeping out the cold wind. And a cloth was tied tightly around   
his injured shoulder.  
  
Link looked around and spied a second pile of furs on the other side of the fire. The   
head and fore paw of a black furred wolf was lying just out from under a skinned pelt.   
The creature's eyes were shut, and its breathing was slow and even.  
  
It was asleep.  
  
Link attempted to get up, and pulled on the wound he'd received earlier. He whimpered   
slightly, and fell back into the pile of pelts.  
  
Suddenly the black wolf woke up, it looked over at Link with a pair of dark brown eyes.  
  
"You're awake, good. For a while there I thought the Bear had knocked you into next   
month."  
  
Link just stared at the Wolf. The voice he'd just heard had been very feminine.  
  
"What the…?" Link stammered.  
  
The black wolf stretched and got up, on two legs.  
  
It was a creature just like Link had become, but different. Its fur was primarily black   
with a dark brown underbelly, just like the wolf that had followed him earlier. The   
creature was almost 2 feet shorter than Link was, about 7 feet, and had thinner fur at the   
loins, but much thicker fur at the chest to cover a pair of largish, shapely breasts.  
  
"Great Goddesses…" He murmured, completely stunned.  



	6. The black Rose

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 6: The Black Rose.  
  
Link sat there in the bed of pelts, staring at the creature before him. He didn't know   
what to make of her at all.  
  
"Who is she?" Link thought. "Was she cursed too?"  
  
The female walked over to his side and probed the cloth wrapping around Link's   
scratched shoulder. Link whined in pain gently.  
  
"I thought so, your shoulder was clawed up pretty badly. You'd better let it heal before   
you go out again in this cold, otherwise, you'll never make it wherever you're going."   
She said.  
  
Link looked at her confused. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She looked into Link's eyes. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself there." She   
giggled. "My names Rose." she said.  
  
"Rose huh? How'd you get that name?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, my mother said it was because my fur was the color of a black rose, my dad told   
me it was because I was birthed in a grove of black rose bushes." She shrugged  
  
"Uh… well… my names Link, I don't know where I got the name from, I've just always   
been Link. Anyway, Rose, could you tell me, where I am?"  
  
"You're in the black forest wastes." She said.  
  
"Black forest wastes? How'd this place get named that?" Link asked.  
  
Rose sighed. "You are new around here. Anyway, this forest is renowned for it's many   
natural Rose bushes, all of their flowers black. Humans used to live here, a long time   
ago. They disappeared a long time ago." She explained.  
  
"Humans?" Link asked confused by the strange term.  
  
"They look like Hylains, but with shorter, rounded ears."  
  
"Oh… uh, I found an old town, like, a few weeks ago, it was deserted, do you know   
why?"  
  
She nodded. "My ancestors lived there." She said.  
  
"Your ancestors? What happened to them?"  
  
"Oh, now that's a story. But, hey, you must be hungry, want a bite of something?" she   
asked, and pulled over a severed deer leg.  
  
"I killed it fresh right before I found you. You hungry?" she asked.  
  
Link looked at the deer limb with mixed feelings. "You mean raw?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "You are new at this aren't you? If you want I could   
cook it a bit, do you?"  
  
Link was about to say yes, but his stomach growled loudly and a hunger pang stabbed   
him in the side.  
  
Rose smiled. "Here." She said, and handed Link the limb. He took it and bit into the   
exposed flesh at one end, ripping off a mouthful.  
  
Like last time, it tasted better than he'd expected, much better.  
  
As Link ate ravenously, Rose looked at him with a gaze of longing that Link didn't   
notice.  
  
Link eventually finished the raw flesh on the torn limb, and with his hunger satisfied,   
and laid back down on the pelts.  
  
"Now, where were you?" Link asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, my story. Ok, lets see…" she pondered where to start for a moment.  
  
"Ok, like I said, my ancestors used to live in that village, but we all left it."  
  
"Why?" Link said as she paused for a minute.  
  
"Well, a long time ago, my ancestors lived there as a part of a vast kingdom that was in   
this forest a long time ago. That town was at the western most edge of the kingdom's   
territory. One day, the king of the kingdom angered a powerful sorceress to the east. The   
king was a bad person they say. No one trusted the king; not even his own people!   
Everyone feared him, and only his war leaders ever knew what was going on in his head.   
Anyway, the sorceress was so angered by the king, for whatever reason, and cursed not   
only him, but also everyone in his kingdom. The king at first laughed the curse off,   
because nothing happened immediately. But when the full moon next came round, the   
curse took hold."  
  
Link looked at her intently. "What was the curse?" he asked.  
  
Rose held up her claws. "This." She said.  
  
Link was stunned. "You mean…"  
  
"Yes, my family have always been wolf people, ever since about 3 hundred years ago.   
The first generation to be turned tried desperately to turn back, but only a few succeeded.   
And they were the most powerful magi the kingdom had. Everyone else tried   
desperately, but to no avail. Eventually, the younger people of the kingdom who had   
been cursed had children, their children were wolf's like they were, but when a mage   
looked at one, he found that they couldn't be turned back to human, because this shape   
had become their natural shape."  
  
"You mean, because they were born like this, they couldn't be turned into a… Human   
you said it was?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes. The shape of the wolf man, or she-wolf woman became standard in a single   
generation. After that, an opposing army attempted to take us over. Not very well mind   
you, but after that, we stopped living in the towns. Apparently the wolf spirit was   
returning us to a wild state of mind, not that any of us minded."  
  
Rose stretched and yawned suddenly. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was so late. You'd   
better try to sleep Link, let that shoulder heal. I'll explain anything else you want to   
know in the morning, ok?" she said, rubbing her eyes a bit.  
  
Link yawned himself. "Yeah, you're right. Is it still night time?"  
  
"About midnight, I'd say." She pushed Link back down into the pile of pelts and draped   
a few over him. "The wind gets bitter cold outside this time of night in winter, you'd   
better cover up, or you'll feel it in that shoulder wound." She said before she went over   
to her own pile of furs and got comfortable inside them. In minutes she was asleep again.  
  
Link looked at her for a minute before he closed his eyes. And started to drift as well.  
  
"It never fails, when I first get to know a new race, I feel so out of place and   
confused…" he thought to himself before he fell asleep.  



	7. Midwinter Festival

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 7: The Wolves "Winter Festival."  
  
It was almost two weeks since Link had found himself in the care of Rose. He was still   
bedridden for the most part, even though Link swore that his arm was fine (Rose insisted   
that the scabs should close to scars properly before he could get up).  
  
Early one morning, Rose awoke to the sound of crunching snow outside the cave   
entrance. She went to investigate, and found a gray furred Wolf man approaching her   
cave.  
  
"Good morning sister. It's good to see you!" the male called out to her.  
  
"Oh, Derran, how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Rose said jogging   
over to her brother and hugging him warmly.  
  
"I've been ok, but what I wanted to know is, what happened to you? You didn't show   
up for the last two pack gatherings." He explained.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I found a traveler that got hurt by a bear, I've been healing him for a   
while here."  
  
"A traveler eh?" he said raising one eyebrow. "Were you following him first? Because   
this is your summer home."  
  
If Rose had any bare skin on her face, she'd have blushed. "Well, he's not an average   
traveler." She said trying to explain.  
  
"How so?" Derran asked.  
  
Rose sighed. "He got newly changed Derran. I followed him because I knew he'd need   
help adjusting."  
  
"Ah, I see." He said shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cave, Link was waking up. He heard the sound of voices talking   
outside the cave. One of them Rose's voice, the other a distinctly male one. He got up   
and went to the entrance to the cave and listened  
  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and, by the way Rose. The midwinter festival in   
the old castle town is going to be starting in about two weeks."  
  
"Just about enough time to get there. I was going to go, but then he showed up… I can't   
just leave him here…"  
  
"So bring him along." Derran suggested. "Let him mingle with our people, and if I   
know most travelers, let him learn how to fight from a master. They give demonstrations   
and voluntary drills there you know." He reminded her.  
  
"I'll think about it Derran, now, shouldn't you be getting over back to your own   
Territory and get your family going?" Rose said  
  
Derran Nuzzled Rose on the cheek with his nose (A motion of greeting and farewell   
with the wolves) turned and left. Rose then went back to her cave.  
  
Link, who had heard everything, was leaning against the cave wall behind the pelt flap   
that served as the door when Rose got back in. When she saw him there she looked very   
surprised.  
  
"Link!? What are you doing up? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed till your shoulder fully   
healed?" she said, regaining her composure slowly.  
  
Link didn't reply, instead, he pinched the cloth bandage at one point and tore it in half,   
and let the binding unravel and fall off his shoulder onto the floor. Under where the   
Bandage had been were a few bright pink, newly formed scars where the bear had clawed   
at him.  
  
"We're going to that festival Rose." It was a statement, not a request.  
  
Rose sighed. "As you wish Link, as you wish…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Two weeks later found Link and Rose standing at the stone bridge to a humongous, but   
slightly run down looking castle and town.  
  
As Link entered, holding Rose's left paw, he saw that the Immediate entranceway to the   
town looked like Hyrule castle town at Harvest time.  
  
Wolf people were everywhere.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Link could say.  
  
Link and rose walked into the thick of the living mass of creatures. And link found that,   
unlike most of the Wolf people, a few of them wore some strange kind of clothing. Like,   
for example, loose tunics, jerkins and short chaps.  
  
Link whispered into Rose's ear. "Uh… Rose… why are some of these Wolf people   
wearing clothing and we aren't?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "A few people stayed in and around the town after   
the war 300 years ago, they stayed true to human culture, while the rest of us went about   
things our own way. Don't feel embarrassed, they accept us 'Wild ones' just as much as   
we accept them. If we didn't, how do you think we'd be able to have the gathering   
here?" she finished.  
  
"I didn't think of it that way." Link said and continued looking around.  
  
Link noticed a number of vendors along the side of the market street heading to the   
main grounds. They would trade or sell things to other lupines, like dried herbs, fish,   
bread, and clothing. The clothed wolves would pay with copper, silver, or gold coins,   
while the more wild forest wolves would trade pelts, root herbs, or raw Rupee-like   
crystals in exchange for the goods.  
  
Link noticed that some of the wild forest wolves, who had multiple pouches and crude   
Fang covered jewelry all over them, were buying a gauze–like fabric.  
  
"They're healers, they need some kind of cloth handy that they can tear and use to set   
wounds, like I did with you." Rose explained when she saw Link looking at them.  
  
"Oh…" Link said, his curiosity satisfied.  
  
A few minutes later they got into a large town square area. Rose stopped abruptly and   
tugged on links arm.  
  
"Link, look, it's my parents!" she told him excitedly.  
  
"Where?" he asked, glancing about.  
  
She pointed over towards a large fountain. There, on the edge of the pool sat a number   
of wolves, most of them gray. But one rather large, solid black furred male stood out   
among them. Next to him was a gray female who was holding a very young infant,   
wrapped tightly in a bundle of cloth.  
  
"The black one's my dad, the gray's my mom. And that's their latest pup. C'mon, I   
want you to meet them." She said, dragging him over in a quick jog toward her parents.  
  
The black male looked up at them as they came bounding over. He smiled broadly and   
waved at them.  
  
"Hello Rose! It's good to see you! Who's your male friend that you're towing around   
there?" he called over at the two of them, as they got close.  
  
"Hello Daddy!" she called back. A moment later Rose stopped running and Link   
staggered a bit to get his balance.  
  
The gray female looked up as they got there. "Hello Rose. Oh! My goodness, what do   
we have here?" She said, stood up and pinched Link's cheek in one paw. "My, aren't   
you a handsome one! Rose, where did you find him?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Mom… Please…" she said embarrassed.  
  
After Rose's mother released his cheek, Link stood up as straight as he could, bowed,   
took her paw in his, and kissed it politely.  
  
"Hello pretty lady, my name's Link. May I ask you yours?" he asked.  
  
Rose's mother's eyes got wider. "And polite as well! My word Rose, you sure know   
how to pick them!" she said.  
  
"MOM!" Rose shout was just below a scream.  
  
Link looked over at Rose's father confused, and the big black male just laughed.  
  
"HA HA HA!" he rumbled a deep, hearty belly laugh. Which almost had Link starting   
to crack up (as they say, a laugh is contagious)."Please Nyssa, It seems you're   
embarrassing our daughter in front of her male friend here!" He said, a touch of laughter   
at the edge of his voice. "Anyway, where are my manners? My name's Gerard, my   
mate's name is Nyssa, and our youngest here is named Fani." Gerard said, finishing   
introductions.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Link said, and grasped Gerard's offered paw in a   
handshake.  
  
* * * *  
  
About an hour later, Link had managed to get Rose away from the market area (she had   
brought a collection of fine furs and some small surface gems she'd dug up for trading)   
and over to the warrior's area. There, a number of large, battle-scarred males were   
sparring, weaponless, on small raised platforms with sparring ring's outlined in white   
paint. Meanwhile young pups watched, spellbound by the side of the rings. Link went   
over to an empty platform and saw one grizzled gray veteran with his right eye missing,   
setting up equipment, should any of them want to actually use weapons (Link had seen a   
few of what the wolves called swords, they were straight enough in the blade, but the   
hilts weren't cylinders, they had depressions that each paw/finger pad settled into for the   
grip).  
  
"Hello?" Link called over to him. The warrior's ears flicked over in Link's direction,   
the left one only half an ear, as it had long since been severed, and he turned the left side   
of his face toward him.  
  
"Yes?" The older male replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes and show a rookie a few moves."   
Link said politely as possible.  
  
The male's ears flicked in again as he thought, then he looked at Link directly, letting   
him see the scarred spot where his right eye had once been. "Why not, it's been a while   
since I've had any newcomers want to learn how to fight properly." The male gestured   
for Link to come onto the wooden platform where the ring was set up.  
  
Link bounded up the few steps to the platform, and the warrior looked at him for a   
moment.  
  
"You want to go with or without weapons?" he asked.  
  
"Without, please." He said.  
  
The male nodded. And took place behind a white mark near the middle of the ring, Link   
took place opposite him.  
  
"You know how to fight at all kid?" The old male asked flexing his claws.  
  
Link fought the urge to laugh really hard. "Yeah, I know how to fight, but only with a   
sword, I want to learn how to fight with my claws."  
  
The gray male nodded. "Ok kid, let me show you the right stance to take when in a   
fight, you do know how to hunt unarmed right?" he asked, Link nodded.  
  
"Well, good, you have to brace your legs a bit, spread them and bend them so you're   
standing a little less than your normal walking height." He explained. Link got into the   
position.  
  
"Good, good. That stance lowers your center of gravity, increases balance, and allows   
you to get into motion faster than if you were standing normal. Next, the block…"  
  
The training continued into the late afternoon and evening.  
  
* * * *  
  
The festival was six days and seven nights long. Link spent the first half of every day   
walking around with Rose as she introduced him to her friends and traded, and the second   
half taking lessons from the old male, whose name happened to be Markus. After the   
second day, Rose started watching Link Taking fighting lessons, and after two days,   
started taking some tutoring herself.  
  
In the evenings, Link found himself in a tavern, eating dinner with Rose and her family.   
They'd trade stories, Rose and her family would tell about some old happenings, like   
when Rose had broken her leg as a pup, or something else, like one time they'd found a   
chest full of gold half buried in a rotten cart in the woods (this had bought them a number   
of furnishings for Gerard's large, multi-family, pack dwelling). Link would tell them   
about the Gorons and the Zora, and the Gerudo. Making no mention of whether he was   
or wasn't a wolf at the time.  
  
On the evening of the last day of the festival, the entire race of wolves were gathered in   
the massive field between the town and the run down castle. In the center of the field   
was a massive bonfire. Everyone sat at long tables with benches while platters of food   
were passed around.  
  
After everyone heard story's from each other and poems from older storytellers, Gerard   
looked to Link for another of his stories, as he'd heard all of the other Wolves stories   
already.  
  
The story started at about the end of Rose's brother telling Rose's "Leg story"…  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"So, she was stuck in that cave for about 4 hours before we got there. She was crying   
her little heart out, thought we'd left her there and forgotten about her." Derran chuckled.   
"That was the last time she went looking for crystals in that cave!"  
  
Rose had her face in her paws, embarrassed to no end. "Derran, enough with that story   
please!" she pleaded.  
  
Gerard laughed. "Hey, Link, you got another one of those races you want to tell us   
about?" he asked.  
  
Link pondered for a minute. "No, not tonight."  
  
Everyone looked at Link a little stunned. "No more stories Link?" Rose asked a little   
sadly.  
  
Link looked at her calmly. "Now I didn't say that." He said.  
  
Everyone sighed, relieved.  
  
"What are you going to tell us about today Link?" Nyssa asked.  
  
"Well, I've heard a lot of stories tonight about the gods you worship and everything, so I   
thought I'd tell you about the legend of the Triforce over in Hyrule."  
  
Everyone in hearing range looked over at Link intently.  
  
"In the distant past, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was the   
world. Din, the goddess of power, with her flaming arms cultivated the land, and created   
the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, gave order to the world. And Farore, the   
goddess of courage, created all forms of life, to uphold the law. With their labors   
completed, the three Goddesses returned to where they had come from, and at the point   
they left the world, three golden triangles remained behind, each holding a portion of   
each goddess' power. It was so said, that the person who should touch this golden   
triangle, the complete Triforce, should become the ruler of the world, but only if that   
person's heart had Power, Wisdom and Courage in balance. A Gerudo, from the desert   
west of Hyrule, was the first man to ever touch this golden treasure, but he was evil, and   
his heart was not in balance. The force he held above the others was power, so only that   
one part of the Triforce remained for him. The other two disappeared, and was granted to   
two others, who embodied those forces. The Evil man used the Triforce to become a   
mighty evil king, but he wanted more, so he went in search of those who the other   
Triforce parts belonged to. He had to kill them to take the parts from them, so they   
resisted with all their power, and looked for a way to defeat the evil king."  
  
"Were they able to defeat the evil king?" A younger female asked from a nearby table.   
As link caught his breath, he found that the whole place had gone dead silent. Everyone   
was listening to him telling his tale.  
  
Link took a deep breath and continued. "The two found help in the form of six powerful   
sages, these sages too wanted to be rid of the evil King, so they joined forces. The two   
Triforce bearers broke curses on several temples that the sages inhabited, and allowed the   
sages to use their powers. After a ferocious battle at the evil King's castle, the sages   
were able to use their combined power to entrap the evil king in the Evil realm, and   
released Hyrule from his clutches."  
  
Everyone sat there for a minute, still spellbound from Link's tale. Eventually they went   
back to talking amongst themselves.  
  
Eventually, the main course was served, and everyone, including Link, ate like a bunch   
of pigs.  
  
After the main course, wines and desserts were served. Link tried one of the wines, and   
found it very good. Rose had the same.  
  
Eventually, Link's mind became fogged, and he started gazing at Rose, and for the first   
time, letting the new part of his mind, the wolfish one, appraise her form. He was now   
able to see the things that made her beautiful for her kind. Like for a Hylian girl, her   
shapely curves were a thing of beauty, but her sinewy legs also now seemed quite   
attractive. And her fur covered, shapely chest added to her appeal.  
  
Link didn't notice that she was also looking him over with the same roguish glance, not   
to mention that a lot of the other adult Males and Females were doing the same.  
  
Eventually, Rose put her paw on Links shoulder, and nudged him to get up, which he   
willingly did. And she led him back to the tavern where they were staying.  
  
After that, Link's memory became a blur…  
  
* * * *  
  
Link awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, and the feeling of some heavy,   
warm object lying on top of him.  
  
Link rubbed the back of his head, and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He opened his   
eyes, and gasped.  
  
Rose was lying on top of him, her chest to his, with a mighty big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh great goddess Nayru please tell me this isn't happening!" Link thought to himself.  



	8. An outcast?

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 8: An outcast?  
  
Mentally, Link freaked, but his body was frozen. He didn't move a muscle; for fear that   
he'd wake Rose.   
  
After a minute or two, it became clear that he'd have to do something or she'd wake up   
anyway.  
  
Link carefully rolled her over onto her side. She mumbled something in her sleep, but   
otherwise, nothing. Link got out of the bed, walked over to the door carefully, opened it,   
and closed it soundlessly behind him. He was about to go downstairs, but the clerk was   
probably there. So he instead went out the window at the end of the hall.  
  
Link fell about a story, and landed softly. He found himself in a back ally quite like that   
in Hyrule castle town market. He hurried to get out of the place, and as he left, he found   
a number of wolves sleeping in small tents pitched in the streets and in the field.  
  
Link headed straight to the bridge, and ran straight into the woods, heading west.  
  
"Ok, that's enough fooling around here, I have got to get back to Hyrule now!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that morning, Rose awoke, alone in the room. She looked around frantically for   
Link, and started sniffing the ground.  
  
She followed it out the door, and to the window. When she found she could still sniff it   
on the windowsill, she went out the inn through the front door to the back and found the   
scent below the window. From there she followed it back around to the front, and from   
there out of the town and into the woods.  
  
Rose looked off into the west, knowing why he'd ran off.  
  
Another girl was on his mind, no doubt.  
  
"I am not going to just give up on you Link. I wont loose another male like this…" she   
thought to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was about a whole month before Link got back to the edge of the lost woods. He   
didn't bother heading through the Kokiri forest, as he knew that he'd scare the kids so   
badly that they'd wet their pants (not that he'd mind making Mido scream like a little girl   
and reduce his status quite a bit, the kid kind of deserved it)  
  
Instead, he weaved his way through the woods and leapt onto the bridge leading to   
Hyrule field from the forest floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was late night when Link got to Hyrule field. He knew that the drawbridge would be   
down at this hour. But still, how in the hell was he going to get inside there now? He still   
looked like a wolfos, and it was going to take a lot more than a mask to get him in now.  
  
Link headed to the castle gate, and wondered how on earth he could possibly get to   
Zelda, without being attacked by all the guards, because he didn't want to have to kill   
them, or be killed by them (which was very unlikely.)  
  
"Ok, no way in hell am I going to get into the castle that way. So how the hell do I get   
to Zelda?" Link thought, stroking his whiskers.  
  
"Wait a minute… Zelda goes to visit Impa in Kakariko once in a while, doesn't she?   
All I have to do is hide there for a while, and then I can get her to help me… Lets just   
hope I can convince her I am Link, she's never seen me as a wolf before…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda was, at the moment, sitting in the castle dining room having tea with Ruto and   
Nabooru. The two of them were somewhat competitive suitors to Link, though it was a   
friendly competition.  
  
They said it was a social call, but they really wanted to find out where Link had been for   
the past few months.  
  
Ruto took a sip of her tea. "So, Zelda, have you seen Link yet? He's been gone for so   
long. He left at the start of winter, but spring thaw has already set in!" she said.  
  
Nabooru nodded. "Yes, I'm a bit concerned, did he get involved in another escapade   
like with Termina? Because it's getting like he doesn't find enough to do around Hyrule   
anymore!" she exclaimed.  
  
Zelda smiled. "You two, Link's fine, I'm sure of it, but, like you said Nabooru, he   
probably has gotten himself involved in another quest. But that's the way he is, a hero   
like the other ones from the past. It's his nature."  
  
Ruto and Nabooru heaved a long, exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well, whenever he does get back, send him over to our temples, we'd really like to see   
him." Ruto told Zelda, and finished off her tea.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link spent the remainder of the day going through the lost woods. He leapt from the   
bridge to the Kokiri forest down to the forest floor, climbed the ladder, headed past the   
skull kid on the tree trunk (who screamed and ran at the sight of him) and over to the lake   
that led to the Zora river for a drink. He lapped the water from the edge till his thirst was   
abated, and then headed back to the tunnel to the Goron city.  
  
"I hope they're all asleep by now!" Link thought to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Luckily, link found that, although he wasn't quite as silent as a feline, he could get by   
the Gorons without waking them. If he was careful not to let his non-retractile claws   
click on the ground.  
  
Link quickly headed out the entrance of the cave, and down to the northern entrance to   
Kakariko. There he waited in the small alcove where he'd once killed a gold Skulltulla.   
He took a short sleep, as it was about 3:00 in the morning. Zelda wouldn't get to   
Kakariko till about 12:00 noon.  
  
As he was about to lay his head down on his arm he looked himself over, his once pure   
white fur was getting so dirty that he looked like a tan furred wolf.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to have to get cleaned up. The one thing that the mask won't take   
away is this grime…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Rose had just arrived at the bridge to Hyrule field. She, being less   
scrupulous about the kids, had charged through the Kokiri forest, and sent all of the   
children screaming.  
  
As she walked past the last few dead trees that marked the edge of the lost woods, she   
gasped in amazement from the sight of the wide-open space of Hyrule field.  
  
Rose had lived in the forest all her life, so the largest open space she'd ever seen was the   
banquet "Courtyard" between the town and castle where she's taken Link during the   
midwinter festival.  
  
"So, this is what Link's home looks like… it's beautiful!" She whispered to herself.  
  
Rose shook her head. "And if I let him wander around here too long, he's going to get   
himself killed, or worse… He'll get turned back somehow…" She growled. "I won't let   
him be taken from me… I've been alone for too long…"  
  
She clenched her paw, and took off at a fast loping run, following Link's scent.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link had waited in the alcove for the remainder of the night, and half the morning. Now   
that the sun was getting to it's zenith in the sky, he knew that Zelda would be arriving in   
Kakariko any minute.  
  
Link headed over to the gate to the mountain trail, and waited, the guard was standing   
there, stalwart, still as a statue…  
  
Sound asleep.  
  
Link shook his head. "This is the condition of our army for ya' folks… and the reason   
why Ganon had such an easy time with his hostile takeover…"  
  
The Guard awoke when he heard a call from the other guard at the entrance to the town.  
  
"ALL HAIL THE CROWN PRINCESS OF HYRULE!" the other guard called out.  
  
The masked guard removed his Keaton mask, pocketed it, and hastened over to the main   
gate.  
  
Link went out slowly, leapt and scrabbled a bit to the roof of the Bazaar, and crept   
towards the other side of the roof.  
  
He watched Zalda and her two guards walk down past the tree in the center of town, and   
when she was about three meters from turning in front of the skultulla house, Link Leapt   
from the top of the Bazaar and dashed to about two meters in front of her.  
  
Before he even got there though, the bottle salesman screamed.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! WOLFOS!"  
  
Zelda gasped in shock as she saw him screech to a stop in front of her. The guards   
immediately readied their spears.  
  
"Zelda! It's me, Link!" Link said, holding his paws in front of him.  
  
However, this is what Zelda heard.  
  
"BARK! YIP, YIP, HOWWWLLL!"  
  
Zelda stepped between the two guards.  
  
"Princess, let us handle this!" One of the guards said forcefully.  
  
Zelda ignored them, raised her hands, and a mass of bright yellow light formed between   
them.  
  
Link's eyes went wide.  
  
"Zelda, No, it's me!" He yelled. But Zelda only heard a long howl.  
  
Zelda released the blast of power, and sent Link flying into the solid rock retaining wall   
below the windmill, in fact, he his so hard, a few cracks were sent into the wall.  
  
Link got up stunned. He looked at Zelda, stunned disbelief mixed with pain on his   
muzzle. Zelda formed another ball of energy, and fired, missing Link by about a foot.  
  
"Get out of here you cur. Gannon is gone, go back to the wild, before I am forced to kill   
you!" She yelled at him.  
  
Link was in shock. He lay there stunned. While the townspeople, who had come out to   
see what all the commotion was about gasped in alarm, and grabbed whatever weapon   
was at hand, like pitchforks.  
  
Link slowly trotted, four legged toward Zelda, the guards readied their spears again, but   
Zelda stopped them with an arm gesture. Link circled wide around them, and Zelda and   
the guards watched him intently.  
  
Link stopped momentarily at the gate, turned and looked at Zelda, a tear rolling down   
his muzzle, and then went running down the steps to the field. Followed by a pack of   
villagers, who continued to chase him until he passed into the lost woods, which the   
townsfolk were even more afraid of.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link stopped in the underground cave in the lost woods, where the Deku scrubs would   
have once appraised his looks in the masks. There he curled up into a ball of fur in a   
back corner and started sobbing.  
  
"Why didn't she believe me? It was as if she didn't hear a word I said, why?" he   
sobbed.  
  
"If the person you were talking to was a Hylian, then she wouldn't have." A small high-  
pitched voice said from behind him.  
  
Link whirled around in surprise, only to find one of the Deku scrubs standing there,   
looking at him with those solid, glowing green eyes.  
  
"What the…?" Link said confused.  
  
"You were crying so loudly and pathetically, that I thought I'd find out what was wrong.   
You're lucky, usually none of us get out of our flowers unless there's somebody there for   
a showing." The little thing babbled on.  
  
Link snorted in annoyance. "What did you mean when you said 'she wouldn't have'?"  
  
The Deku scrub sat back on his stubby, root legs. "Well, see, you're a Wolfos, or a   
pretty close facsimile of one. So you speak in a different language."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute there. I got cursed and changed into a Wolf man, and I've been   
speaking Hylian since then!" Link explained.  
  
"Actually, you haven't." the Deku scrub said flatly.  
  
"What?" Link said really confused.  
  
"It's actually simple. You're mind changed with the rest of you. You think you're   
speaking Hylian, but actually, when you talk, the sounds you make are translated   
automatically into the Hylian language in your mind. Did you get that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, suffice to say, you're speaking wolf, but you hear Hylian. It's the same as if you   
hear another of your kind speaking the tongue. You're speaking it now in fact."  
  
Link was confused again. "Then how can you understand me?"  
  
The Deku scrub shook it's head, making its leaves rustle. "That's a really simple one.   
All monsters have their own language, but it translates magically for other monsters. For   
example, we Deku scrubs are magical creatures, so we can understand all other ones   
perfectly."  
  
Link's questions were almost all answered, except for one.  
  
"Ok then, tell me one other thing. When I do speak, what does it sound like to a   
Hylain?" he asked.  
  
The Deku Scrub cleared its vocal chords, spat on the ground, and breathed in deep.  
  
"GRRRR!! BARK BARK! YIP YIP YIP! HOWL!!!" The Deku scrub finished   
abruptly.  
  
Link looked at the scrub stunned. "You mean…"  
  
The scrub nodded. "Yup, to them, you just bark, growl and howl. Now if you excuse   
me. I have to get back to my flower."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The scrub sighed, exasperated. "What?"  
  
"What kind of other creatures can understand me?"  
  
The scrub sighed. "That's quite a list, but let's suffice to say, anything but Humans, the   
Hylians, the Zora, the Gorons, and the Gerudo, except for Ganondorf, he can speak to us   
magic beasts fluently." The scrub said, and hopped back into its flower.  
  
"Well that answered a lot." Link thought.  



	9. The Ocarina.

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 9: The Ocarina.  
  
Link stayed in the Deku scrub's fashion cave that night.  
  
He was deep in thought, pondering what his next possible move might be, now that he   
knew he couldn't communicate with the general populace anymore.  
  
In the wee hours of the morning, Link finally fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Come morning, Link went to the Zora tunnel pool, and dived in to wash his fur clean of   
the dirt and grime that had collected over the past month.  
  
While he was in the pool, Link glanced around. The forest was getting green, but there   
was still plenty of piles of snow around, signifying that the season was just starting   
change.  
  
"Well, there goes my camouflage…" Link muttered to himself.  
  
Link shook himself off after getting cleaned up. He ran his clawed digits through his   
thick neck ruff, and stretched.  
  
"Well, now that I'm clean, I feel better physically, but how the hell do I get back to   
being a Hylian?" Link said to himself (lately he was thinking to himself out loud).  
  
"Ok, so Zelda can't understand me when I'm like this. I got that. But now that leaves   
me with two other options, one is get this curse lifted by a sorcerer, the other is to play   
the song of healing on the Ocarina of Time, or whatever instrument that will change into   
in my hand…" Link stroked his whiskers thoughtfully.  
  
Meanwhile, in the shadows of the trees above the little Lost Woods Maze "chamber"   
was the black furred Rose. She was listening to Link planning to turn himself back, She   
knew that she couldn't stop him from doing it by force, as he was a male, and by far   
stronger than her. So she was planning to eliminate the potential sources for Link to lift   
the curse that was upon him.  
  
"He thinks it's a curse. Well, I think it's a blessing, not just for him but me as well.   
I've yearned for a mate like him, ever since my first 'Boyfriend' left me for another girl.   
Link will not take that from me by dispelling his new form." She thought to herself.  
  
Link stopped rubbing his whiskers and sat up sharply. "I've got it!"  
  
Rose perked her ears forward expectantly, but otherwise stayed motionless, lest he hear   
her and run.  
  
"I can get on the sharp hill behind the castle, if I can get inside the royal chambers from   
there, I can get into Zelda's room and take the Ocarina, maybe even turn myself back in   
there as well! It's brilliant!" he exclaimed.  
  
Rose smiled to herself. "Thanks for the battle plan Link. But you're not getting that   
Magical instrument…"  
  
Rose grinned almost manically. "I am!" She thought, and silently turned and headed   
northwest towards the Castle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda was walking through the courtyard with Impa, her attendant, and, though in name   
her guardian, she no longer needed her for that purpose.  
  
"And this strange white Wolfos, did he attack you?" Impa asked.  
  
"Impa, he was barking his head off at me, and it sounded like it was rabid, what else   
was I supposed to do? At least I didn't have to kill it."  
  
"Hmm, isn't it strange that a lone White Wolfos would attack you, In the middle of the   
town?"  
  
"After that actually happened, I thought of that myself, my only explanation could be   
that Ganon is Somehow able to manipulate a single lower minion into doing his will at a   
time, from inside the evil realm… Impa, do you know for a fact that the influence of the   
Triforce of power is completely contained in the evil realm? I know that the seal was as   
strong as we could make, but…"  
  
"It is secure princess, nothing can escape it, not now anyway." Impa replied.  
  
"What do you mean "not now?" Zelda asked, looking at Impa hard.  
  
The Triforce of power is not something to be trifled with, as you rightly know. Even   
our seal will not last forever. We cannot continually strengthen that seal, and Gannon's   
power is constantly working on wearing away at the seal. Even now he is hitting it with   
everything he has. Even though sometimes his body becomes tired and he looses his   
momentum for a few hours while he sleeps there in the void."  
  
Zelda thought for a minute. "So how long will it be before he breaks out?"  
  
"Millennia."  
  
Zelda thought about that for a moment.  
  
"But then, what about that white Wolfos? The thing acted as if it was possessed!" She   
said.  
  
Impa looked at Zelda. "It's simple, ask Saria, she knows about everything that happens   
with the creatures of the wilds, she'll know."  
  
* * * *  
  
That night, three things happened. All of them connected.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rose arrived at the rear of the castle just before sunset. The thick woods and the steep   
hill back there got her surprisingly close to the rear castle wall.  
  
Zelda's room wasn't in a tower, rather, it was in the main section of the castle. Zelda's   
chambers faced the internal courtyard on one side, and a window looked out the other,   
practically into the woody hillside.  
  
She saw the Princess in the window of her chamber, combing her long golden locks.  
  
Rose could guess that this was the Hylian girl that Link liked so much. Oh, sure, even   
Rose could tell that she was feminine, and why Link would want to get back to her, but   
Rose saw that this girl was royalty. Too "High Ranked" for Link to marry, there was no   
reason for link to try to be with her, she was supposed to be forbidden to him anyway!  
  
Rose was going to remove Link's false hopes of being with her very shortly.  
  
Rose watched Zelda groom herself for about fifteen minutes before she put down the   
brush and left the room, Rose waited a minute, and Zelda didn't come back into the   
room.  
  
Rose didn't need anymore opportunity, she leapt up at the window ledge, which was far   
too much of a jump for a Hylian, but not one of her species.  
  
The Window was high over the base of the wall, but not really that far from the edge of   
the hill. So rose took a running start, and leapt vertically at the windowsill. She latched   
onto the sill, scrambled up, thrust open the window, and landed inside the Princesses   
chamber.  
  
The room was dark, and empty. Rose knew what an Ocarina looked like, but it was   
nowhere to be found.  
  
Rose turned the room upside down, but to no avail, and when it looked like she had   
wasted her effort in trying to get the ocarina this way, she ripped Zelda's pillow in two.  
  
The Feathers flew all over the place, and something solid landed on the bed.  
  
Rose bent over and picked up the object, the object had a few downy feathers stuck in it.   
She blew on it, and the feathers flew off it rapidly.  
  
In her paw, Rose saw an intricately crafted, blue ocarina, and around the mouthpiece   
was a ring of silver with a Triforce symbol.  
  
"I knew it!" She exclaimed. And left the way she came, leaping out the back window.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest temple, Zelda had just entered the main hall. The four multi-  
colored torches were burning brightly as ever. One would have expected the sage of that   
temple to be in the final chamber, but Saria could always be found in one of the temple's   
two courtyards.  
  
At this point, She was laying on her back on a grassy knoll, napping.  
  
"Saria?" Zelda said quietly, nudging the childlike Kokiri on the shoulder. "Hey, Saria,   
wake up!" she said.  
  
"Mmmmmmm… what?" Saria muttered as she woke up. "Oh, Zelda. It's you, hi, is it   
good morning?"  
  
"No, good night actually, but I have to ask you a question." Zelda explained.  
  
"Ok, fire away." Saria said  
  
"Well, I was confronted by a white Wolfos in Kakariko yesterday, he was acting very   
strangely, like he was possessed. Did you get any strange vibrations lately?" She asked.  
  
Saria stretched and yawned. "No, whoever this Wolfos was, he wasn't from Hyrule."  
  
"Not from here?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I know where every Animal in Hyrule is at all times, but only if they were born in   
Hyrule, and I didn't sense anything from Kakariko yesterday, especially not from a   
Wolfos. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to get back to my house in Kokiri forest,   
I want my bed!" Saria said, and vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Link had just infiltrated Zelda's room, and he gaped at what he saw, the   
room had been torn apart.  
  
Link frantically, and disbelievingly dug through the upturned pile of personal items and   
feathers that were dropped on the floor.  
  
"No… no it's not possible, who could have gotten here before me?" He thought to   
himself.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Link stood there and stared at the band of guards   
standing in the doorway.  
  
"What the?" a guard exclaimed.  
  
Without a second to spare, Link leapt out the Window, barely getting missed by about a   
dozen spears as they got stuck in the wall.  
  
* * * *  
  
When she got back to the Castle, Zelda found what had happened. Her room a mess, the   
obscure back woods of the castle being searched by the guards, and the Ocarina of Time   
gone, apparently taken by a white Wolfos.  
  
"Ok, this is weird. On top of that, how the hell did a Wolfos know what to look for in   
my room?"  
  
Zelda shook her head.  
  
"Now I really need to talk to somebody knowledgeable about these critters. Namely the   
Deku Tree Sprout."  



	10. His Last Hope.

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 10: His Last Hope.  
  
Zelda was on her way to see the Deku tree sprout, traveling via teleportation, when she   
sensed another power.  
  
"Wait, that's two powers, and they're familiar… Ruto and Nabooru…" Zelda thought,   
ceased her teleportation, and ended up in the middle of Hyrule field.  
  
Ruto and Nabooru were still a pair of balls of light, sipping across the sky like comets,   
coming from their respective Temples, when Zelda sent them a psychic message.  
  
"Hey, you two, where are you guys going at this time of night?" She sent to them.  
  
"To see Saria, Link has been gone for a very long time, and we decided to see if Saria   
had any idea where he is, she had a connection with him you know." Came Ruto's   
thought.  
  
Nabooru's thought came soon after. "Yeah, she can tell where Link is, how he's doing,   
and other thing's like that, when ever she wants to!"  
  
"Ok then, I was going to see the Deku tree sprout about something, but I'm as anxious   
to find out as well. I can spare a minute or two. I think." Zelda replied.  
  
Zelda turned into a bright yellow light orb and sped off through the night air, just in   
front of the other two sages.  
  
* * * *  
  
As they landed in Kokiri village, the three sages found it was dead silent. Nabooru spin   
jumped silently onto one roof of a tree stump house (I honestly want to see what those   
tree's looked like when they were alive) and peered in.  
  
Nabooru smiled and leapt back to the other two.  
  
"All the kid's are asleep. None of them saw us land." She said quietly.  
  
Ruto sighed. "Good, the last time they saw a sage appear, they freaked out completely."  
  
Zelda shook her head and headed to Saria's house.  
  
As she had said earlier, the young Sage was sound asleep on her little bunk bed.  
  
"Aw, isn't she cute?" Ruto commented.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that this little dreamer will have to smell the coffee a little early today.   
I want to know where Link is, and now!" Nabooru said, and shook Saria by the shoulder.  
  
Saria sputtered a bit as she awoke from the sudden assault. "Hey! What's going on?"   
She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nabooru? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same reason Ruto and the princess are here, we want to know where Link is, and   
now!" she said.  
  
Saria looked over at Zelda. "Oh, Zelda, I thought I already answered your question."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "That was about the white Wolfos, I just thought that since these   
two are here to get that info, I might as well hear it as well." She said.  
  
Saria looked at them all helplessly. "Sorry guys, I don't know where Link is right   
now." She said.  
  
"What!?" all three other sages exclaimed.  
  
Saria shook her head. "Well guys, I can tell that link's still alive, but ever since a few   
months ago, my sixth sense about Link has been a bit fuzzy."  
  
Ruto shoved Nabooru out of the way. "What do you mean, 'Fuzzy'? Link's gone   
missing for more than a season and you say that you cant find him cause your sense is   
Fuzzy?" She ended up screaming at the little Kokiri girl.  
  
Saria looked helplessly at Zelda. "I mean it, I know that Link's alive, I just don't know   
where he is exactly, or what he's doing. Something's interfering with it, and I honestly   
don't know what it is!" She told them.  
  
Zelda sighed. "Well that settles it." The three elemental sages looked over at Zelda. "I   
guess we all have to go see the Deku tree sprout."  
  
* * * *  
  
At about the time Zelda had picked up Ruto and Nabooru, Link was roaming the woods   
behind the castle, disheartened by the fact that the ocarina had been stolen.  
  
Link suddenly heard some creatures talking. And the smell of a wood fire caught at his   
nostrils.  
  
"Man, we have been hunted like crazy ever since Ganon was defeated." One voice said.  
  
"What do you expect Gard? Were monsters, cooked up by Dark magic, and turned into   
Ganon's minions by his magic, we killed like crazy and now they want us all dead!" said   
another voice.  
  
"What do you know green scale? You're just a Lizalfos, not even a full Dinalfos   
soldier, like me!"  
  
"My name is not 'Green scale!' It's Degar!"  
  
"Huh, could have fooled me." A third voice said.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID PILE Of BONES! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A   
NAME!" Degar yelled angrily.  
  
"Well at least I have a physical body, not like some undead minions I could name."  
  
Link chose that moment to lope out of the woods. The owners of the voices he'd heard   
were sitting round a fire, with a roasting spit over it. There was a Lizalfos, a Dinalfos, a   
Stalfos, and a Poe that Link hadn't heard speak.  
  
"Ah, one of our lupine brothers, come to visit us eh? What's your name friend?"  
  
"Uh…" Link thought frantically. "My name is… White fang."  
  
The other monsters looked at each other, and nodded. "Welcome, White fang, what can   
we help you with? Do you want some food, only two of us are eating." The Dinalfos   
offered, a lot more friendly than Link had expected.  
  
"Phew, I was almost sure they wouldn't have bought that one!" Link thought to himself   
relieved.  
  
"No thanks, I need to find somebody."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Well, do you guy's know if there are any Wizzrobes left in Hyrule?" He asked the   
group.  
  
All the other monsters looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes, there is one guy still here   
in Hyrule, a guy named Chalder. Annoying little guy, you want to talk to him or   
something?"  
  
"Something like that." Link answered.  
  
Gard shrugged, and ripped off a good sized chunk of meat from the carcass, and tossed   
it to Link.  
  
Eat that on your way if you'r hungry, it's gotten harder and harder lately to get any   
food, I know, but I don't want you to end up like bone but here." He said jesturing to the   
Stalfos.  
  
"Who, me?" the skeleton asked.  
  
Link laughed under his breath. "Thanks, well, see ya." He said, and went off, chewing   
on a mouthful of the roasted meat.  
  
It was mutton, sheep's flesh.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda, Ruto, Saria and Nabooru had just gotten to the Deku sprout's field.   
The dead Great Deku Tree stood black against the night sky, and the magical beam of   
seemingly eternal light shone from the hole in the dead tree's remaining foliage.  
  
The four sages approached the Sprout slowly.  
  
"Oh, hello all of you. What do you want to know this fine day?" the little thing asked   
cheerfully.  
  
"Well, two things, we want to know where Link is…" Nabooru said.  
  
"And I want to know what is going on with the White Wolfos that attacked me in the   
Village yesterday!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
The Deku tree sprout's telepathic voice started laughing in their minds.  
  
"That's such a coincidence, you both answered each other's question right there!" It said   
merrily.  
  
"What?" Everybody asked in unison.  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. The answer to both of your questions is that Zelda here blasted   
Link yesterday in Kakariko!"  
  
After a moment, a look of shock came across all the present sages faces, and Zelda   
collapsed on the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was about an hour after Link had encountered the group of friendly monsters that he   
came across a Wizzrobe sleeping in a hammock with a campfire burning nearby.  
  
The area still had a lot of snow on the ground, so Link crouched, immersing himself in a   
white mass of snow near the Wizzrobes hammock, and made-him self seem a little   
smaller, like the size of a normal white Wolfos.  
  
The Wizzrobe was snoring loudly, and Link wondered how he slept while he was   
making such a racket.  
  
Link cleared his throat and attempted to make a normal bark, not a Hylian word   
translated into a Canine sound.  
  
He succeeded. The Wizzrobe jumped out of his hammock, and landed with a pair of   
glowing magic energy balls in his hands.  
  
"What-! Who's there?" he said panicked, looking around when his glance landed on   
Link in the snow pile.  
  
"Huh? Oh, a Wolfos, you could have simply nudged me instead of barking, or said   
something!" He said in annoyance.  
  
"Well, you were snoring so loudly that I couldn't wake you with words." Link said,   
trying to act convincing.  
  
The Wizzrobe shook his head, and walked over to Link. He crouched before Link,   
putting his blank face in front of Link's muzzle  
  
"Well, what do you want anyway?" he asked.  
  
Link's clawed hand shot up to the Wizzrobes cloak clasp and the collar behind it. He   
rose quickly, picking the Wizzrobe up off the ground.  
  
"Do you remember me Wizzrobe?" Link said, his teeth bared and a heavy growl under   
his words.  
  
The Wizzrobe's eyes went white (showing extreme panic in this case). "Uh, have we   
met before? I can't quite place the… muzzle…" he said, his voice dying by the end of   
the sentence.  
  
"I looked different when we met Wizzrobe. Does the name Link ring any bells?" Link   
said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he defeated lord Ganon, but I…" The Wizzrobes eyes went wider, and   
brightened till they looked like a pair of searchlights.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of something spilling on the ground. Link stretched out   
his arm and stepped back at the same time.  
  
"I guess that's where you things got the name, 'Whiz' robes' eh?" Link said.  
  
The Wizzrobe pointed one finger at Link in astonishment.  
  
"I thought that curse was a dud!" The Wizzrobe yelled.  
  
"Oh, it worked Wizzrobe, it worked all to well. Now, I want you to find a way to undo   
this curse right now, or I will kill you. Got that?" Link said, growling in the Wizzrobes   
face.  
  
"Ok, ok, I got it!" the Wizzrobe said frantically.  
  
"And one other thing…" Link said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name is Chalder, right?" Link asked.  
  
"YES!" Chalder screamed.  
  
Link dropped Chalder on the ground.  
  
"If you don't get back here fast, I am going to track you down and kill you Chalder, and   
no teleportation trick is going to save you!" Link said.  
  
Chalder scrambled to his feet and flew off to the northwest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Chalder landed at the door to the Witches hut and began to pound   
on the door.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF MERCY OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed as he beat on the   
door with his fists.  
  
The door to the hut opened and the witch looked out. "What are you screaming about?   
It's enough to wake the dead, without any kind of resurrect spell!" she yelled.  
  
Chalder dashed into the witches hut. "I have a werewolf chasing after me and I need a   
counter-spell desperately!" He yelled.  
  
The witch looked at him with a stunned look on her face. "Was this the same person   
that you used the staff on?" she asked.  
  
"YES!" Chalder yelled.  
  
The witch grinned crazily, and then she started cackling.  
  
"What is so funny?" Chalder yelled.  
  
"There is no counter spell for that one Wizzrobe!" she cackled.  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled.  
  
The witch wouldn't stop laughing. "And now you have an unstoppable wolf man out   
for your blood! HE, HE, HE!!! This is too rich!"  
  
Chalder was fuming, even though Link was going to kill him, he was fuming mad at the   
witch's laughter, he'd always hated it when he'd been laughed at by the other beasts in   
Ganon's army.  
  
"Stop, laughing…" he said. The witch didn't stop.  
  
"I said, stop laughing!" he exclaimed, and the witch still laughed.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Chalder screamed, and fired a magic wave at the witch.  
  
The witch was hit, and fell over, smoke rising from the scorch mark even before she hit   
the floor.  
  
Chalder stood there, staring at the form of the now dead witch for about a minute before   
he bolted.  
  
* * * *  
  
In about ten minutes, Chalder was back in the abandoned spell library, recasting the   
communication spell. Before long, Ganon's face appeared in the orb of black energy.  
  
"Chalder, it's been a long time, have you cast the spell on Link yet?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes sir I did…" Chalder said  
  
Ganon nodded. "Well, did the curse have the desired effect?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you see sir, it's like this…" and with that, Chalder launched into a description of   
what had happened, from his point of view.  
  
By the end of it, Ganon's expression was one of surprise.  
  
"So you see sir, I have a big problem, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Ganon's stunned expression turned into a tiny smile, then a bigger one, he chuckled,   
then he suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
Chalder was dumbfounded, and was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he said when Ganon's raucous laughter died down to fits of   
chuckling.  
  
"Oh… *snicker* Sorry about that Chalder, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at…   
HA, HA, HA!!! At what has happened to Link…"  
  
"What?" Chalder said confused.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh… well, as a wolf man, *heh heh* Link's cut off from all his friends, the   
sages, even the general people of Hyrule… *snicker* I wanted him to be as lonely as I   
am… AND MAN DID I GET IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganon started   
laughing again.  
  
Chalder was confused. "But master, what about me?"  
  
Ganon ignored Chalder completely. "I was going to have to sit in here till I broke out,   
enraged at Link, but now that I know that he's sharing my fate, I feel so good! HA, HA,   
HA, HA!!!"  
  
Chalder fumed. But since he couldn't do anything to Ganon directly, even if he wasn't   
in the evil realm, so he just dispelled the communication window, and flew off, a plan of   
escape already in his mind, the first time he'd really had a good idea in his life.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chalder was stopped by Link halfway back to his campsite; Link grabbed Chalder out of   
midair (as Chalder was flying only a few feet over the ground).  
  
"Well? Did you get a spell to undo this Wizzrobe?" he said through clenched, bared   
teeth.  
  
"Well, I did find one, but I can't transport it…" he said.  
  
"Why not?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, it's with an old witch who lives to the north of here, if you run fast, you should   
be there in a matter of minutes!" he said.  
  
Link, who was so bent on getting the spell, let Chalder go and dashed off in that   
direction.  
  
Chalder took off again the second that Link was out of sight, flying at high altitude   
toward the southeast, at high speed.  
  
"I should have left with the others when I had the chance, but no…" Chalder said to   
himself as he sped off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link arrived at the witches hut, and saw the door swinging open. The smell of smoke   
came from inside the hut, but mixed with the cauldron smoke was the smell of burnt   
flesh.  
  
"No…" Link said aghast as he dashed into the hut. Inside he found the fire under the   
cauldron still blazing, the contents bubbling, and a black-cloaked form was lying slumped   
on the ground.  
  
Link rolled the body over on it's side, and started back in shock.  
  
The face of the old hag was twisted in a sneer, one of mirth, but a sneer. It was almost   
like she was mocking him.  
  
"No… no, I was so close…" Link said in a whisper.  
  
Link dashed out of the witches hut blindly, and kept on going till he reached a small   
clearing.  
  
There, Link fell on his knees, threw his head back, and let out a long, anguished howl.  



	11. Trouble.

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 11: Link's in a hell of a lot of trouble.  
  
  
As Link was off in the woods howling, Rose was out in Hyrule field. She had the   
ocarina in her paw, and was looking for a place to hide it.  
  
She looked around the area by the town, trying to find a good place to hide it. She   
thought of burying it near a tree, but the freshly dug earth would be too noticeable, and   
link would be able to get her scent around it.  
  
She looked at the moat around the city walls, at wasn't much help either, the water   
would carry it somewhere else and Link might be able to find it.  
  
Rose stroked her whiskers in thought. "Neither one alone will do, but..." She looked   
over to the stone bridge, which lead to the small village.  
  
"Maybe if I mixed the two?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Rose jogged over to the little stone bridge, and she looked at the water. It was flowing   
fairly fast, but she was a strong swimmer. She dove into the stream and swam under the   
bridge, ocarina in one paw. She took a deep breath and submerged herself.  
  
She hovered in the center of the water, and scratched out a small hole in the riverbed.   
She then placed the ocarina in the small hole and buried it with a paw full of silt, and   
lastly, heaved over a sizeable rock and laid it atop the soil where the ocarina was buried.  
  
Her work done for the moment, Rose's head broke the surface of the water and she   
gasped in a lungful of air. She hadn't gone deep, but she'd been underwater for a little   
while.  
  
Rose heaved herself out of the water and panted for breath.  
  
"Well, that's done, now what should I do?" she thought.  
  
"Well, now that that's done with, I should turn my attention back to Link and get him   
back to my home." She thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Deku Tree's small meadow, Ruto conjured up a ball of water   
and splashed it on Zelda's face.  
  
Zelda woke up sputtering.  
  
"*Hack, cough, cough...* what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted." Nabooru answered.  
  
Ruto, who was already pacing, had her fingertips in her mouth.  
  
"Oh, my loved one, turned into such a vile creature! I cannot allow this to continue! We   
must turn him back at once!"  
  
"But he already stole the ocarina!" Zelda exclaimed. "Surely he's played the song of   
healing already, hasn't he?" she asked, looking over at the Deku Tree sprout.  
  
"No. He hasn't." the sprout answered.  
  
"What? Why not?" Zelda asked.  
  
"He wasn't the one who stole the ocarina." The sprout explained.  
  
"Well then, who did?" Zelda asked.  
  
"A black wolf woman, who has followed Link from the forests to the east back here to   
Hyrule, stole it before Link got to your room Princess." The sprout answered.  
  
"What did she do with the Ocarina?" Zelda asked.  
  
"How should I know? I'm extremely wise, not omniscient! There is a difference!" the   
sprout exclaimed.  
  
All the sages were taken aback. Zelda regained her composure first.  
  
"Ok, so then, how can I talk to link then if he's a... Wolf man, as you say?" She asked.  
  
"Geez, you're a Telepath and you have to ask me that?" The sprout said.  
  
"Huh?" was all Zelda said.  
  
If the Deku Sprout had a neck, it would have shook it's head. "It's very simple   
Princess, you use your Telepathic powers to understand those barks, yips and howls from   
Link's viewpoint, or you contact him directly." He said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Zelda said.  
  
"And what about us?" Saria asked.  
  
"Easy, you guys, and Impa if she want to come along, search for Link." The sprout   
explained.  
  
"How?" Ruto asked.  
  
This time, the Sprout gave a sigh. "He's a nine foot tall, extremely muscular white wolf   
man, and his eyes don't glow red like a white Wolfos', he's kind of hard to miss!" The   
Deku scrub exclaimed.  
  
When the sages stood there stunned at the Sprouts unusual irritability, he screamed   
mentally.  
  
"GET MOVING! DO YOU WANT HIM TO BE KILLED BY A MOB OF   
VILLAGERS WIELDING PITCHFORKS? GO ALREADY!"  
  
All the sages shot off in balls of colored light faster than lightning bolts.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link was wandering around the forest again, lost in his own mind. He was stuck,   
trapped in this new form, unable to talk to his friends, unable to turn back to Hylian form.  
  
He was alone in his own land. The only company he had was that of the monsters he   
once slaughtered on a mass scale, and had tried to wipe out.  
  
"Damn that Wizzrobe." Link muttered to himself. "I should have dodged that spell. I   
could have avoided all this if I hadn't tried to take it with the mirror shield. Or if I'd   
taken the ocarina with me in the first place this shape would have been a transformation   
mask long ago!" he slammed his fist into a tree, and a few of it's dead needles fell off the   
branches.  
  
"Why did I have to be so cocky?" Link thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ruto was searching everywhere around the water temple, the whole of the   
Zora domain (ice cavern included) and could find no trace of the massive white wolf.  
  
Nabooru had already checked the Gerudo fortress, and they all reported that nothing had   
come past the fortress, whether by force or with a pass, but still she checked the desert   
anyway, nothing.  
  
Saria checked the whole of the lost woods, nothing there, but the forests of Hyrule were   
vast and went beyond only the lost woods, and she couldn't do it all by herself.  
  
Zelda had gotten Impa to aid her in checking the forest to the north of the castle, the two   
of them covered a lot of ground, Impa went off to the north west to check that half of the   
forest, while Zelda, disguised as Sheik, went to the north east.  
  
And it was there that a black form began to trail after Zelda…  
  
It was Rose.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rose was certain this was the princess that she had stolen the Ocarina from. She had the   
same scent that had covered the room.  
  
"So, you won't give up on your warrior princess? I can see why, he's a very attractive   
male, but still, you should know that you cannot have him, you are royalty, and he is not.   
Leave him, Link is destined to be my mate!" she thought.  
  
After a while, the disguised princess began to call out Link's name.  
  
"No! He'll hear you, you'll ruin it for me!" Rose thought frantically, and launched   
herself at Zelda.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda whirled around just in time to see the snarling form of Rose, launching herself at   
her. Zelda was knocked onto the ground from the force, and she defended herself as best   
she could from the Female's fierce attack with claws and teeth.  
  
When Rose's teeth clenched in Zelda's forearm, she screamed in pain.  
  
Link wasn't very far away, and he heard Zelda's shriek of pain, just before he heard a   
howl of pain a second later, a familiar one strangely.  
  
"Zelda, and Rose?" he thought, dumbfounded. He dashed off in the direction of the   
screams.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rose had howled because Zelda had just slashed her leg with a Shiekah dagger, and the   
black wolf's blood was dripping onto the ground.  
  
The two were still brawling ferociously, Zelda was taking a number of surface   
scratches, while Rose got a number light cuts from the dagger tip.  
  
They rolled around on the ground, and Zelda kicked Rose off of her. Rose flipped onto   
her paws, while Zelda flipped back to her feet from the floor.  
  
"He's mine!" Rose yelled. Zelda's telepathy, connected into the female's thoughts,   
translated the barks into words.  
  
"What?" she said, confused.  
  
Rose launched herself at Zelda again, but before she hit, a flash of white came careening   
out of the underbrush, and knocked the black wolf to the side, the white tumbling with it.  
  
"ROSE ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" the white blur   
yelled. And again, Zelda's telepathy translated the words.  
  
"What the... Link!" the black wolf said astonished.  
  
Zelda wiped the dirt from her eyes, and her vision cleared. Standing there, it's legs   
braced and it's claws ready, was what seemed to be the largest white Wolfos she'd ever   
seen, it looked like the one that had attached her, but it's fur had been tan with dirt then.  
  
"Link...?" Zelda said astonished.  
  
The white wolf nodded, not taking his eyes off Rose's sprawled form.  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Link' I can understand you now, I can understand you with my   
telepathy."  
  
Link looked back at her with wide eyes, those same beautiful blue eyes he'd always had.  
  
"You can understand me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Rose was stunned from Link's blow, and was shakily getting to her feet (paws? What   
the heck do I call them in this context?) with both of her paws gripping a tree for support.  
  
"Zelda, I didn't steal the ocarina, I tried, but it was gone!" Link explained.  
  
"I know you didn't steal it Link," Zelda turned her glance towards Rose. "She did!"  
  
"What?" Link said, whirling around on Rose.  
  
Rose stared at Link for a moment. "I'm sorry Link, I didn't want to loose you!"  
  
"Loose me?" Link asked, anger creeping into his voice from this sudden betrayal.  
  
Rose shook her head, her eyes watering at this confrontation. "I didn't want you turning   
back to a Hylian, you're perfect as a mate! I couldn't let you go!" she said.  
  
Link looked at her for a moment.  
  
"You were the wolf that trailed me before the curse took hold aren't you?" He   
exclaimed.  
  
Rose backed up against the tree. "Link, I'm sorry, I knew the scent you gave off as a   
newly cursed person, you needed help adjusting…"  
  
"Adjusting huh? What about my Equipment? If you hadn't stole it, I wouldn't have   
needed to adjust at all!" He yelled at her.  
  
Rose's jaw dropped. "How did you know..."  
  
Link growled in anger and turned around, his back facing her. "I didn't know, but I   
thought I'd find you anyway. Now I know..."  
  
He lowered his head, and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"You were planning to seduce me from the start!" He exclaimed.  
  
Rose took one step forward and placed a shaky paw on his shoulder. "Link, I..."  
  
Link suddenly whirled around and struck Rose hard on the side of her muzzle. Her head   
snapped over to the side and a sickening crack was heard.  
  
Rose dropped like a stone, her head lolling off at a twisted angle. Her eyes open wide   
from the sudden shock and her tongue lolling out of her mouth.  
  
Link looked at her, stunned at his own actions.  
  
"Great Goddess I didn't mean to..." He said in a hushed voice as he dashed over to   
Rose's comatose form.  
  
Just then, all the other female sages landed at the scene. And Zelda looked back at   
them.  
  
"We need a Great fairy, and we need one now!" she yelled.  



	12. Link's dilemma.

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 12: Link's dilemma.  
  
"We need a great fairy and we need one now!" Zelda yelled at them all.  
  
The sages looked at each other frantically, and Nabooru spoke up.  
  
"There's a great fairy quite close to my temple, and she can't escape from there, if that's   
what you need."  
  
"Perfect!" Zelda said and dashed over to Link's side.  
  
Link was holding Rose's limp form in his massive white furred arms. He looked at   
Zelda.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her so... I was angry... I lost control..." he said, a tear rolling out   
his eye.  
  
"I know... now let's get her healed." She said, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
Zelda turned into a ball of light, and so did Link and Rose, who Zelda had brought into   
the teleportation. And they, along with the other sages, sped off towards the Spirit   
temple.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Darunia, who had awakened from his sleep in the Fire temple by a small   
rumble in the volcano, sensed al the other sages exerting their energies for flight, and he   
was a little confused.  
  
"I wonder what's going on out there?" he said to himself. He shrugged and took off in a   
ball of red light.  
  
* * * *  
  
Out in the Desert, it was night. Now, night time in the desert can very cold, so the   
instant that they landed Nabooru threw a cloak (which she summoned from thin air with   
her power) over Rose's comatose form in Link's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruto was practically frozen solid.  
  
"Great Goddess Din, it is cold here! I thought Deserts were supposed to be hot!"  
  
"They are, in the daytime, but at night, they get cold fast, and it is only the beginning of   
spring, after all." Impa commented.  
  
Nabooru used her powers to keep the local monsters, Leevers and Keese birds away  
  
Link walked slowly, careful not to jostle Rose's body, as he didn't want to cause any   
further damage to her neck.  
  
Ruto glared at the black wolf woman.  
  
"Look at the way he treats her, it's as if he's in love with the filthy cur!" she thought to   
herself.  
  
"Ruto, that 'Cur' knows where the ocarina is, have a little patience!" Zelda sent back to   
Ruto.  
  
Once inside, Impa whistled the royal tune atop the Triforce symbol, and the huge,   
provocatively dressed Great fairy appeared from the pool.  
  
"Ah, hello sages, what do you need this fine evening?"  
  
Zelda motioned for Link to approach with the bundle he carried. Link came forward   
with Rose, and laid her carefully upon the stone and gold etched marking in the floor.  
  
"We need you to heal this creature enough so that she can speak, no more, no less."   
Zelda spoke.  
  
"The great fairy was expressionless for a moment, then she shook her head, her long   
waving hair shaking.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot do this." she said.  
  
The sages were surprised, even Impa's eyes got a little wider.  
  
"Why not, great fairy? We only need her to tell us the location of the Ocarina of time,   
she may heal on her own the rest of the way." Ruto said.  
  
The Great fairy shook her head again. "I'm afraid you do not understand. If I do not   
heal her the full way, the child she carries inside of her will be rejected and will die, as   
her body cannot support it."  
  
Zelda, Impa and Saria dropped their jaws, Ruto and Nabooru fainted, and Link stood   
there, growling.  
  
"Uh..." Zelda was confused.  
  
Link looked up at the great fairy, and let out a series of barks and yips. Zelda's   
telepathy translated them, but the great fairy didn't need any translation, she understood it   
perfectly.  
  
"As you wish, she will be completely healed." She raised her arms, and the glowing   
beam of light hit Rose's body.  
  
Rose's neck was the first thing that healed, her spines somewhat splintered bone's fused   
back and returned to their place, the nerves reconnected, and the muscles were reformed.   
Then all the cuts that Rose had acquired from her fight with Zelda (who, by the way, is   
still dressed as Sheik) closed and healed without any scaring at all, even the fur was re-  
grown.  
  
Rose started to come around, but Saria dashed forward and clasped her hands around the   
side of Rose's head. A gentle green glow surrounded them, and Rose went from near   
wakefulness into deep sleep.  
  
"Link, before we get anything out of her, we all want to know what the heck you've   
been up to since the start of winter, you got that?" she said looking back at him.  
  
Just then, a red ball of light popped into the room, and Darunia appeared as it landed.  
  
"Hello everyone, what'd I miss? Hey, is that a Wolfos?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Darunia, no, that's not a Wolfos, it's Link, and we'll explain everything in a few   
minutes." Zelda said, stopping Darunia from going into an outburst.  
  
"Ok, so what should I do?" he asked.  
  
Impa looked at Ruto and Nabooru, who were still passed out on the floor. "Pick them   
up and carry them over to the spirit temple with us, what else?."  
  
* * * *  
  
Once inside the Spirit temple, Saria led Link to an area of the Temple that had been   
added on. It was one of a pair of twin corridors with dorm rooms on either side of the   
hall, as some time in the future, monks would worship here, as they had in the distant   
past, in the other temples.  
  
Link laid Rose on one of the beds and covered her. And Saria looked at link   
questioningly.  
  
"Link... what happened in that other land?"  
  
Link looked up at her.  
  
"It's okay Link, I can understand you if I try, I am the forest sage, aren't I?" she smiled  
  
"You'll hear it with the others Saria." Link answered.  
  
Link and Saria then returned to the hall where the others were waking Ruto and   
Nabooru.  
  
Impa and Zelda each had a pot filled with water, and Darunia put the two comatose   
sages on the stone floor.  
  
"Time to rise and shine you two." Zelda said, as she and Impa threw the water over the   
two of them.  
  
Nabooru woke up instantly, sputtering. Ruto, as the sage of water and a Zora, woke   
slowly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We found out the wolf woman is pregnant with Link's child, or so we think..." Impa   
said, and turned to look at Link, who was hanging back at the door.  
  
Link took a deep breath.  
  
"Her name's Rose. She comes from a race of wolf men and women that live to the east   
of Hyrule. I was wounded when we first met, she healed me, slowly with herbs.   
Eventually, I heard her talking with another wolf man, her brother, about something they   
called their midwinter festival. I wanted to go and see it, know what this form was all   
about, so I got Rose to take me there. When we got there, she introduced me to her   
family, and took me to see the sights, I watched her trade for a bit, but eventually I got to   
see a veteran warrior of their race to teach me how to fight like this..."  
  
Link looked at his claws. "At night I would tell them stories about Hyrule, it was new   
and amazing to them, I told them about the different races here, about the Zoras, the   
Gorons the Shiekah and the Gerudo, and on the last night of their festival, I told them the   
story about the Triforce..."  
  
Link's gaze dropped to the floor, and his foot paws. "On that last evening, after all the   
courses of the dinner had been served, they served wine. I swear they must have put   
something in it, because I found myself attracted to her like never before. The last thing I   
can remember from that night is heading from the banqueting grounds to the Inn we slept   
in at night... and the next morning I woke in the same bed as her, our arms and bodies   
intertwined..."  
  
He sank to the floor. "I was seduced, tricked by her, and now, a child is on the way..."  
  
"Great goddess what am I supposed to do?" He moaned as he held his head in his paws.  



	13. All the facts

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 13: All the facts laid out.  
  
As Link finished telling the story of what had happened, with Zelda telepathically   
transmitting the translation to the other sages, Rose awoke in the bedroom Link had put   
her in.  
  
Rose went over to the doorway to the hall where the Sages were talking, she listened to   
Link finish talking. Then there was silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Link finished, all the sages stood there, silent.  
  
Right before Ruto started screaming.  
  
"HE SLEPT WITH THE FILTHY BEAST! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M   
BETROTHED TO HIM! AND HE GOES OFF AND DOES IT WITH A WEREWOLF   
WOMAN! THAT'S LIKE HIM GOING OFF AND SLEEPING WITH NABOORU!"  
  
Nabooru shot back at Ruto with her own scream. "WHAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW   
I'M NOT THAT BAD IN BED RUTO, UNLIKE YOU! YOU'RE A FISH FOR   
CRYING OUT LOUD! COLD BLOODED! LINK'S A MAMMAL, HE'LL NEVER   
SLEEP WITH YOU!" she retorted.  
  
The others stood there, looking back and forth at the two of them scream insults at each   
other until Darunia got dizzy. The Goron shook his head to clear it, then walked over and   
slammed them both on the head, just enough to knock them unconscious.  
  
"Thanks Darunia." Saria said.  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
Zelda looked at Link, who was leaning against the wall.  
  
Before anybody could say anything else, the door to Rose's room opened.  
  
"Rose..." Link said looking over at her.  
  
"Well Link, I'm sorry I ever got involved with you." She said angrily looking at the two   
unconscious sages. "If I knew that these two had their claws in you already I would have   
left you there to freeze to death after you got beat up by that bear!"  
  
"Rose, please..." Link tried to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"If I'd known that you value that Fish princess, that desert tramp, and that Princess that   
you'll never be able to marry anyway, over a person that really cares about you, then   
fine! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled and dashed past them all   
before they could react.  
  
"And I buried your blasted ocarina under that tiny stone bridge near your castle!" She   
yelled back as she ran out of the Temple.  
  
Link, Zelda, Saria and Impa stared after her. Link was about to follow her, but a small   
hand grasped his huge paw. He looked down to see Saria standing there.  
  
"Let me do it Link, she's mad at you, not me, and I don't need Zelda's telepathy." She   
said and disappeared in a small flash of green.  
  
Link sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rose dashed out the front hall of the temple, her eyes streaming stinging tears, and she   
ran off toward the oasis pool. As she rounded it, she tripped over the outcrop of rock on   
the opposite side, and tumbled in the sand.  
  
She sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes, and started to cry louder, and sobbed.  
  
"I tried everything, and still I lost him! Why do I always loose them? WHY?" she   
screamed, and started bawled.  
  
Rose sat there crying, not noticing the green ball of light that formed into Saria, who   
stood only a few feet from Rose.  
  
"Rose..." She said quietly, but Rose didn't hear her.  
  
"Rose." Saria said again a little louder so as that she could hear her.  
  
Rose looked up at Saria. "Please leave me alone..."  
  
Saria shook her head. "Sorry Rose, I can't do that."  
  
Rose looked up at Saria stunned. She'd forgotten that civilized creatures couldn't   
understand her language.  
  
"You can understand me?" she said.  
  
Saria nodded. "Yes, I can, I am the sage of the forest you know."  
  
Rose looked down. "Another one of Link's friends no doubt."  
  
Saria nodded. "I am one of his friends, the best in fact, but not the way you mean."  
  
Rose looked up at her. "Huh?"  
  
Saria sighed. "First off, I'm a Kokiri and we Kokiri do not age past childhood. Second,   
I've known Link since he was a child, and let me tell you a few things about him."  
  
Rose wiped a tear from her muzzle. "I don't want to hear it." she said.  
  
Saria sighed. "Link is a great person Rose, he's a hero to our people, and during his   
quest, a few, odd things, happened. One of them was to get a magical stone from Ruto in   
there, the fish girl." Saria said. Rose nodded weakly.  
  
Saria nodded as well. "Well, Ruto didn't realize what she was doing at the time,   
because her mother told her that the stone was an engagement gift, and she thought that   
was why Link wanted it, so she gave it to him."  
  
Rose looked up at Saria. "So Link never loved her?" she asked.  
  
Saria shook her head. "No, he didn't. but she thought he did, Link still has no Romantic   
feelings toward her either. Zelda, Link loves, but it's not a romantic love, its like a   
family love, like one loves a sister." Saria said.  
  
Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't known that.  
  
"What about that other girl... Nabooru?" she asked.  
  
Saria sighed. "Nabooru has had a crush on Link ever since he saved her from a pair of   
witches. But still, Link has no real Feeling's toward in that sense. And link's not the   
kind of guy to go sleeping around with other women, although I wonder why he slept   
with you that night, when he wasn't married." Saria explained.  
  
Tears returned to Rose's eyes. "The Festival he told you about, it's not a normal   
festival.  
  
This confused Saria. "Then what is it?"  
  
Rose brushed a tear from her eye. "It's a fertility festival."  
  
"A fertility festival?" Saria asked.  
  
Rose nodded. "The first generation to be changed in the past was so disgusted by their   
form that they refused to breed, our people would have dies out in a single generation if it   
wasn't for that. So when the normal festival rolled around, they did their best to get it up   
again, they managed to get all the people there, and when the final banquet came, all the   
children below breeding age were put to bed early with an herbal sleeping draught. The   
wine they serve there is mixed with an extremely powerful aphrodisiac, on that night, all   
the adults lost their dislike for the form and bred. This kept our people going. After that   
night, they kept doing that to keep us from being celibate all our lives and not adding new   
pups to the population. Most don't need that encouragement anymore, but it's a tradition.   
I didn't tell Link because I forgot about it completely!"  
  
Saria was wide eyed. "Oh goodness. That's why Link's been so distraught about you.   
But still Link can't just up and leave to go with you." Saria sighed. "Rose, Link's been a   
Hylian all his life. Oh sure, he has been able to transform into the other races, but that's   
only ever been temporary. If he stays as a wolf man, he'll never be able to talk to another   
normal Hylian, or Zora, or Goron, or Gerudo, ever! He'd be cut off from the world he   
grew up in, imagine if you were turned into a Hylian, you'd never see your family   
again!" Saria explained.  
  
Rose was taken aback, she'd never thought about the feelings Link might have had   
about all this. After a moment, she started to cry again, even louder.  
  
Saria laid a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose, what's wrong now?" She asked.  
  
"I tried to do something to Link that's as bad as exile to my people! How could I have   
been so blind? Oh gods, now what do I do?" She said, and grabbed Saria and held her   
like a teddy bear.  
  
Saria didn't even so much as flinch, she just freed one arm and stroked Rose on the head   
and shoulders.  
  
"It's ok, I know what was going through your head."  
  
Rose looked at Saria. "How?" she asked.  
  
"Sages can tell a lot about a person. I know that another guy left you before Link came   
along, but that doesn't mean that you have to grab him and keep him chained to you like   
a slave. Rose, listen, everything will be alright now, but I don't think you want to have   
your last memory of Link being a Hylian." Saria finished.  
  
Rose nodded. "You're right, I don't, at this point I want to get back to my cave and try   
to forget all of this mess... But how do I get home? We're in a desert that I've never seen   
before!"  
  
Saria took Rose's paw. "I'll take you as far as the Forest border Rose."  
  
Rose shook her head. "No, wait. I took some of Link's equipment that I have to return   
to him, otherwise, he'll never get it back." She said, sighing.  
  
"Where is it then?" she asked.  
  
"Near my cave. I hid it near my normal cave, not the one I took Link to, but I want you   
to take it back to him, please." Rose asked.  
  
Saria nodded. "Then think of where it is, I'll transport us there."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Impa returned to the Spirit temple, where Ruto and Nabooru were waking   
up with splitting headaches.  
  
"Here, I found it exactly where she said it would be." She handed it to Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked at Link. "So, ready to take off the mask?" she said, trying to be cheerful,   
but Link didn't smile.  
  
He took the Ocarina, and held it for a second before it changed into another instrument,   
a Pan's pipe.  
  
"So now I become my old self again... Somehow, I feel guilty doing this." he said, and   
put it to his lips, and was about to play the Song of healing when Saria reappeared, with   
the mirror shield strapped across her back and the Gilded sword and it's sheath and belt   
in her arms.  
  
"I took Rose home, and she gave me these. Told me to return them to you Link." She   
said.  
  
Link looked at the items, and went over to remove them from Saria's back, still having   
not changed back to his true form.  
  
After Saria wasn't bearing all that weight, Link again tried to play the song of healing,   
but yet another sage appeared in a flash…  
  
The sage of light, Rauru.  
  
"HALT RIGHT THERE HERO!" the old Hylian ordered.  
  
Link stopped, the instrument almost at his lips.  
  
"What is it Rauru?" Impa asked. "Link was about to change back."  
  
"I know. I just want him to make an informed decision." He said.  
  
Everybody, including Ruto and Nabooru (who's minds were fogged with pain) looked   
at the old Hylian questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean Rauru?" Zelda asked.  
  
Rauru looked at Zelda. "For the goddess' sake Zelda, take off the disguise already!"  
  
Zelda blushed and removed her disguise with the Triforce's power.  
  
"Ok, now will you tell us why you interrupted us here?" Zelda asked.  
  
"There's something I must show Link before he decides whether or not to play that   
song." He said.  
  
"What?" everybody asked.  
  
Rauru sighed. "Come with me to the temple of light, only there can I show you." He   
said.  
  
Link looked at Zelda quizzically, and she shrugged.  
  
"It's best not to argue and see what he's talking about most of the time. His knowledge   
is only second to the great Deku tree, or the sprout." Zelda explained.  
  
"Of course, Rauru knows a few things the tree didn't, and the tree knew some things   
that he didn't." Saria added.  
  
"HARUMPH!" Rauru cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Zelda shrugged, and touched Link on the shoulder and disappeared, along with all the   
other sages.  
  
* * * *  
  
In what seemed to be only a moment, they all appeared in the temple of light. However,   
the room that they were all in wasn't the chamber of sages. The room they were in was a   
massive, gold walled circular chamber with an extremely high ceiling. And in the center   
of the room was a raised platform that was something like the pedestal of time. Around   
the walls were carved runes and pictures like the hieroglyphs in a pyramid.  
  
"Rauru, where are we?" Saria asked.  
  
"The hall of heroes." Rauru answered.  
  
"The what?" everyone asked.  
  
Rauru walked down the steps before him to the ground floor.  
  
"It is here in this room that the tale of all the Heroes of Hyrule are foretold. Here that   
the Quests of the heroes are detailed."  
  
Everybody looked around the massive chamber in awe. But Impa wasn't taken aback   
like the others.  
  
"Well Rauru, what is the purpose of taking us here?" she asked.  
  
Rauru looked back at them all. He pointed to a single piece of the wall that had a motif   
in it.  
  
"This inscription tells of all the quests Link shall have in his lifetime. This wall is what   
Link must see before he decides to play that ocarina!" he exclaimed.  
  
Link looked at the wall and walked down to it. On the wall was what looked like the   
design on the pedestal of time, the symbols of the sages and their temples around the   
Triforce, and the gold designs of the spiritual stones below it. Around it was images of   
Link himself, battling the monsters that ruled the dungeons before Link had defeated   
them. And lastly was the image of Ganon's face with a single piece of the Triforce,   
surrounded by the Sage symbols.  
  
"Look to the right Link." Rauru said.  
  
Link did as he was told. To the right was an image of Majora's mask tilted to the left,   
next to it was an image of the fierce deity's mask tilted to the right, and around it was an   
image of the crescent moon.  
  
"The first is of your fight with Ganondorf. The second is your adventure In Termina.   
But beyond that, there is nothing telling of a third quest." Rauru said.  
  
Link looked back at Rauru.  
  
"What that means its that the world is now safe Hero, your quests are finished for this   
lifetime. If you so wish, you may leave and live out your life with the black wolf woman,   
or you may change back to a Hylian and remain here in Hyrule as a Defender, but before   
you decide to play that tune, know this. If you do remain here, you will never have to   
fight at all. There will be no threats to Hyrule or anyone inside of it. You will be a   
defender, to a land that does not need one."  
  
Link looked at the Motif again, off to the right of the Motif of Majora's mask, there was   
an image of half of his face, blurred in the middle and mirrored on the other side by a   
Lupine face.  
  
"It is your choice Link. But you had to know the whole story." Rauru explained.  
  
Link looked at the instrument in his paw, and started shaking.  



	14. Wild ways.

The Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 14: Wild ways.  
  
Deep in the black forest wastes, Rose was back in her winter cave. She was sorting   
through some pouches of herbs, making a poultice for her forepaws, which she had   
scratched when she had retrieved Link's gear from it's hiding place, a hollow tree bough   
surrounded with thorn bushes.  
  
Once she had her paws bound in cloth, she looked around, and checked her food stock.   
It was still good for a few weeks, no need to go hunting.  
  
She walked outside her cave and looked at the moon, her mind elsewhere.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek silently.  
  
"Goodbye Link, I did love you. I'm just sorry that I didn't realize that you had such   
friends back home..." she thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe someday, I'll find my own mate." she whispered to the wind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back in Hyrule, at Lake Hylia, Link sat at the edge of the main island, dipping his foot   
paws into the cool water.  
  
The ocarina, now a blue pan's pipe, was lying next to his fore paw.  
  
Link was sitting with his arms holding him upright, and he was looking at the moon.  
  
"Rauru asked me to choose between a Hylian, and a wolf man... what a decision! On   
the one hand, I have Rose back in the Forest, who even now is carrying my child, and I   
know that her family accepts me at least... then on the other hand I have all the girls here   
in Hyrule..."  
  
Link sighed heavily. "First, there's Princess Ruto, who claims that I'm betrothed to her,   
and will marry her..." Link chuckled. "Fat chance of that... She may be a princess and   
all, and though she has her own physical charms, well, lets face it, she's a fish woman,   
and a ditz." Link chuckled again. "Then there's Nabooru, she's attractive, smart enough,   
and charitable with what she used to steal... but honestly, she's the spirit sage now, I'd   
have to live the rest of my life in that massive, empty temple."  
  
Link sighed again. "Saria's always been a friend, but she's a Kokiri for crying out   
loud!" Link shook his head. "Impa is so much older than me it's not funny, but she's   
been a wise advisor to me and Zelda in the past..." Link trailed off on that.  
  
"Zelda. Zelda's a princess, required by law to marry a prince. She's told me a million   
times that she'd gladly marry me if it wasn't for that, but..."  
  
Again, another sigh. "Marriage, Malon's asked me a lot about getting married, but the   
life of a farmer is not for me. All the dirty, back breaking work tending the fields... the   
horses and cows I don't really mind that much, especially the horses, but I'm a warrior,   
I'm not cut out for it."  
  
Link shook his head. "Malon's not that bad, a little ditzy, but still, the life I'd have to   
lead... I'd snap and start killing the live stock, even as a Hylian!"  
  
Link snorted exasperated. "Darunia's been a great friend to me, and he'd understand a   
warrior's drive to utilize his body like that, but..."  
  
Link looked at the instrument on the ground. He picked it up and turned it over in his   
paws for a few minutes before he got to his feet.  
  
"No more quests huh?" Link said. "I think that's about enough. I'm putting all my   
equipment where the next generation can get at it." he said.  
  
One last glance at the instrument in his hands, and link shook his head. He put it to his   
wolfish lips and played, not the song of healing, but the minuet of forest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link arrived in the sacred forest meadow, and dashed quickly down to the lost woods   
entrance. He navigated his way back to Kokiri forest. Once there, he found that all the   
Kokiri kids were asleep again, and headed to his old tree house, where he collected his   
pack and gear. He then went back to the Forest temple where he headed to the picture   
gallery and deposited the fairy slingshot, fairy bow, and both the Deku seed bag and   
quiver.  
  
From there, he played the bolero of fire and headed to the fire temple.  
  
It was hotter than it had ever been there, or so Link thought.  
  
Link quickly deposited the bomb bag, the megaton hammer, and the Goron tunic in the   
main hall and played the serenade of water, and was soon at lake Hylia again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Navi and Tatyl were hovering by the warp block.  
  
"Saria said he'd bee here... where could he have gotten off to?" Tatyl asked.  
  
I don't know but... oh, there he is!" Navi said, and pointed (yes, she has hands, Like   
Ephmerelda from the LTTP comic in Nintendo Power she just shines too bright to see)   
towards an approaching string of blue sparkles in the sky.  
  
The two waited by the edge of the stone slab, and Link reappeared on the slab with the   
pan's pipe in his mouth and his item bag around his shoulders.  
  
Because he was still in wolf form, Navi fainted.  
  
"NAVI!" Tatyl shouted.  
  
Link looked over at the tiny body of the Fairy, lying on the ground and glowing   
somewhat dim since she had lost consciousness, and then at his body, and chuckled.   
Then he took a bottle from his bag and filled it with lake water, splashed a little on Navi's   
still form, and she woke up sputtering.  
  
"ACK!" she gasped and sputtered as she woke up. "Who poured Zora falls on me?"   
She asked.  
  
"You fainted Navi." Link said.  
  
Since Navi had talked with Saria, Saria had allowed them to understand Link's new   
language.  
  
"Link' you're staying a wolf man?" Navi asked.  
  
Link shrugged. "Not decided yet Navi."  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Tatyl asked.  
  
"Returning the item's I've found to their rightful place, more or less." He replied.  
  
"Why's that?" the two fairies asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, I'm just considering my options at the moment, because   
Rauru told me I don't have to fight for Hyrule or anywhere else in this lifetime, so I'm   
leaving my equipment behind for the next generation." He answered.  
  
"Oh." Navi and Tatyl said in unison.  
  
Link looked at the Lake. "Right now I have to get inside the Water temple. I guess I'm   
going swimming, but what about the Zora tunic... It's too small for me now..." Link   
snapped his fingers, and tied the tunic around his waist like a loin-cloth.  
  
"At least the tunic will work it's magic." He said, took out the iron boots and held them   
in his paws, then hopped into the water, and sank.  
  
Once in the water temple, he left the boomerang, the hook shot and the long shot, the   
Zora tunic and the iron boots on the four separate raised platforms in the boss chamber's   
pool before he played the Nocturne of shadow.  
  
* * * *  
  
The graveyard was as cold and rainy as ever, and Link didn't pay it a bit of mind, he just   
went down the stairs to the entrance to the temple and deposited the Lens of truth and the   
hover boots on the flame altar in the middle of the small chamber before he played the   
requiem of spirit and was whisked away to the desert.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at the Desert Colossus, Link hopped on the magic plant and rode it till it was right   
in front of the massive statue, and he leapt up onto the right hand of the statue with a   
great jump that sent the plant spinning.  
  
He deposited the golden and silver gauntlets in the chest, and then leapt the gorge (using   
the nose of the Statue to scramble before he leapt the rest of the way) and deposited the   
mirror shield in that chest.  
  
Then he stopped for a moment and sat down to rest. He looked up at the moon and   
thought for about an hour, then stood, shook himself, and played the Minuet of forest   
once again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link deposited the bag of his remaining items in his old tree house and then headed out   
to the great Deku tree's meadow. There, the Deku tree sprout watched him round the last   
corner of the tight little passage and Link headed toward him.  
  
"So hero, have you made up your mind yet about your future?" he asked.  
  
Link stopped before the sprout and laid down the Pan's pipe, and it turned back to the   
ocarina of time.  
  
"Tell them, that there's no real future for me here. I'm sorry, but I cannot live the rest   
of my life in a peaceful land. I'm too much a warrior, I'd go off on pointless quests just   
to appease my wanderlust. But with the wolves... with Rose... my life would be one big   
adventure. Learning how to live with them, surviving in the wild, that's the only option I   
really have when it comes down to it isn't it?" He said.  
  
The Deku tree sent a feeling of understanding to Link. "That is true, and I do not argue   
with your logic. But there is one small thing you must do before you leave Hyrule   
again." The sprout sent to him.  
  
Link looked quizzically at the sprout. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Raise your left hand hero." He said.  
  
Link did as asked.  
  
"Look at the back of it." The sprout ordered.  
  
Link did that too, and now, for no real reason, the Triforce of Courage began to glow.  
  
"You must only leave the Triforce in the care of Zelda before you leave this place my   
friend. Your spirit will be reborn in the next generation, but the Triforce must stay here   
in Hyrule. The last time you left with it, we knew you would return, but now, you must   
leave it behind."  
  
Link looked at the sprout. "How?" he asked.  
  
The sprout didn't say anything to Link, but sent a transmission to Zelda herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hyrule castle, all the sages (save Rauru, who had remained in the   
light temple in the sacred realm) were in the courtyard. Ruto and Nabooru were pacing   
circles around the flowerbed. Impa was sitting on the edge of the stairs by the window,   
Zelda was standing by the window, Darunia was sitting on the tiny stone walkway to the   
courtyard, and Saria was leaning next to him, sleeping.  
  
Zelda was lost in thought when the Sprout's thought's crossed into her mind.  
  
"Zelda, come to my meadow alone right now please." Came the thought.  
  
Zelda looked around at the others, obviously none of them had heard the thought, so she   
walked out of the courtyard to her room and teleported.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda reappeared in the Deku Tree's meadow, and saw Link standing before the sprout,   
the ocarina on the ground by it's roots.  
  
"Link?" she called out.  
  
Link looked up at her. "Zelda?"  
  
Zelda is here to take back the Triforce of courage from you Link." The sprout explained.  
  
Zelda walked up to Link and placed her arm on his furred one.  
  
"You're not staying?" she asked.  
  
Link shook his head. "No, There's nothing for me here Zelda. I'd wander aimlessly till   
I died. It's better this way, essentially I'm retiring."  
  
"Ahem..." the sprout thought.  
  
The two looked at the sprout.  
  
"Link, you must give Zelda the Triforce of courage."  
  
"How?" Link asked.  
  
"Take her right hand in your left, and order the Triforce to be released to her." The   
sprout commanded.  
  
Link turned to Zelda. She held her right hand to him.  
  
"Do it Link." She said.  
  
Link took her hand and concentrated.  
  
"I release the Triforce of courage to Zelda, princess of Hyrule." He thought.  
  
The image of the Triforce on both Zelda's hand and Link's paw glowed, but then Link's   
Triforce faded and disappeared, and another triangle brightened on Zelda's hand.  
  
"And it is done." The sprout said.  
  
Link stooped and retrieved the Ocarina, which he handed to Zelda.  
  
"I believe this is yours, princess." He said.  
  
Zelda took the ocarina, and held it to her chest.  
  
"So, it's good bye again Link." She said.  
  
Link nodded. "I'll remember you and the other's always Princess. But it's not my place   
anymore I believe."  
  
Zelda nodded. "You'd better go then Link." She said.  
  
Link drew Zelda into a tight embrace, and Zelda gasped slightly as she felt his great,   
white furred arms surround her. Then he released her, dashed over to the right side of the   
tree, and leapt the roots, heading to the border of the lost woods.  
  
Zelda looked after him for a minute, and then turned to the sprout.  
  
"This is for the best, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the hero had the right idea, he'd have lived an unfulfilled life here, in that forest,   
he already has a family started, accidental though it is, it's what he belongs to now. He   
will be reborn as a Hylian the next time the evil king comes about, you do not have to   
worry about that, but tell the other sages to stay away from the border of the woods for at   
least two years, Ruto and Nabooru shall have cooled down by then."  
  
Zelda looked at the sprout strangely. "Why two years?"  
  
"I've put up a barrier that the sages can't penetrate, it'll shock them if they try, but I   
want Link a chance to settle before you guys go to visit them, and, work on something for   
their race."  
  
"What would that be?" Zelda asked.  
  
"There's one small extra part to the prophecy. If the hero should choose the wild woods   
over the kingdom once evil is defeated, the Wolves curse will be lightened."  
  
Zelda nodded. "So you were planning this?" she asked.  
  
"No, princess, it was Link's decision, but the prophecy means that the Wolves will be   
able to talk with the other higher species of the world, They will speak in Hylian like you   
do now."  
  
"And how do we do that?"  
  
"There's a spell library to the north of Hyrule castle, it details how Rose's people   
became what they are, one piece of the curse was to keep them from communicating with   
other races, because they had once thought themselves superior to all others. Now, you   
must find a way to uplift that part of the curse." With your combined forces as sages, that   
shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Zelda looked at The Deku sprout hard. "I'll think about it sprout, that's a lot to ask of a   
person that's just lost someone that means as much as a brother to her."  
  
"I understand Zelda, you do not have to do this. It is your choice, as was Link's. Now   
go back to the castle.  
  
Zelda turned and disappeared.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was two month later, deep in the black forest wastes. Rose had long since found out   
that she was pregnant, and was trying to keep it a secret from her family. But her hunts   
were getting harder, and she couldn't even catch a deer anymore, as her belly slowed her   
too much.  
  
For the past few weeks, she'd lived on rabbits and the like, but now she couldn't even   
hunt, and her food supply was almost nil.  
  
"Good gods, now what do I do? I'll starve to death, and so will this pup if I can't get   
anything to kill soon!" she thought.  
  
It was only about sunset by that time, but she was so hungry that she had to sleep and try   
to forget the hunger pangs.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Rose awoke to the scent of fresh blood nearby. She checked outside   
her cave, and found a Deer carcass lying there, practically on her doorstep.  
  
Stunned, she slowly crept towards the carcass on all fours. She sniffed it, and smelled   
Link's scent on it.  
  
"Link?" she whispered to herself. She looked up and around, but there was nothing.  
  
She grabbed the carcass and dragged it back into the cave.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next two days, she ate the venison all meals, and after it was gone, another deer   
appeared at her cave.  
  
That night, she sat outside the entrance to her cave with a small fire burning. Warming   
herself in the cool spring night.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come back." She said aloud to the forest.  
  
Out of the underbrush came Link. He sat down on the other side of the flame from   
Rose.  
  
"I know Rose, I know." He said.  
  
Rose looked down into the flames. "You were right, back there in the forest. I seduced   
you, and tricked you. I tried to make you an exile from your people..." she looked up at   
him with a tear shining in one eye. "Why'd you come back?" she asked.  
  
Link sighed. "I thought hard about that one myself. But in the end, there was nothing   
there for me anymore." He answered.  
  
Rose looked down and laid a hand on the swell of her stomach. "Is this it Link?" she   
asked.  
  
Link looked up at her. "Huh?"  
  
"This pup, it this why you came back?" she asked again.  
  
Link sighed. "Partially. But honestly, you are what a warrior like me looks for Rose."   
He replied.  
  
Rose looked up at him sharply.  
  
"You found me, and, though you may have deceived me, you were taking a stab at   
getting someone to love, and in that pursuit, you didn't give up for a long time, you were   
persistent, and did what you thought necessary to get me. At first that seems selfish, but I   
know you loved me deep down Rose." He leaned towards her. "I know, because I found   
myself starting to love you."  
  
Rose was stunned, she sat there for a few minutes before she started to cry.  
  
Link walked to Rose's side, sat next to her, and took her into his embrace, where she   
buried her black furred head in his white furred chest.  
  
"Rose, this time, I'm here to stay." He said, placing a paw on her swollen belly.  
  
"I promise." He whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her.  



	15. Epilogue

The Lone Wolf  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was the end of the second winter since Link had left Hyrule. So far, Rauru and the   
Deku tree sprout's prophecies had held up, as there hadn't been any trouble in Hyrule   
short of a daylight pick pocketing.  
  
It was about noontime, and Navi and Tatyl were flying through the forest at high speed.   
They were heading towards the forest temple to see Saria.  
  
Navi giggled merrily as Tatyl chased after her.  
  
"C'mon slow poke! We want to meet up with Saria before we get to the Deku tree's   
meadow!" she called back to Tatyl.  
  
Tatyl, out of breath, was flying lower and slower than Navi.  
  
"*pant* I don't... *pant* see why we… *pant* have to go to... *pant* all the Temples...   
*pant* before hand…" Tatyl stopped on a tree branch and Navi stopped and went back to   
her.  
  
Tatyl breathed hard. "Couldn't you have just asked Zelda to tell all of them?" she   
asked.  
  
Navi looked at her oddly. "Now where's the fun in that?" She asked.  
  
Tatyl breathed for a minute till he regained her breath. "I could have had an easier time   
of it you know! It was hard enough keeping up with Link On Epona as a kid... I don't see   
where you get all this energy!" she exclaimed.  
  
Navi giggled. "I worked out chasing Link all over the place on that horse! Our quest   
took weeks, not three days, for you at least Tatyl!" she answered.  
  
Tatyl rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" her said.  
  
Navi hopped off the branch and hovered. "Come on, if we don't hurry now, we'll get to   
the meadow too late!"  
  
Tatyl sighed and took off again, flying faster since she'd caught her breath.  
  
* * * *  
  
Saria was sitting on the tree stump in front of the Forest temple, playing her song as   
always when Navi and Tatl flew up the staircase, and Tatl started energetically flying   
circles around Saria's head while Navi hovered calmly in front of Saria.  
  
"C'mon Saria, we want to get to the Deku Tree's Meadow in a few minutes! C'mon!"  
  
Saria stopped playing. "The barrier is coming down today? I'd almost forgot!" she   
said, and pocketed her wooden Ocarina."  
  
"Well, C'mon! Let's get going!" Navi said anxiously.  
  
Saria giggled. "Calm down Navi, I'll teleport us there, now get in my pockets you two."   
she said.  
  
"Your pockets?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yes my pockets, I Don't have a stocking cap that you can hide under like Link did!"   
Saria explained.  
  
Tatyl shrugged and got in Saria's right pocket, a second later, Navi did the same in   
Saria's left pocket.  
  
* * * *  
  
Saria appeared in the Deku tree's meadow about a second later. There she saw Zelda,   
Darunia and Nabooru, but of Ruto and Impa, there was no sign.  
  
Hey, you guys, where's Ruto, and Impa?" Saria asked them as she jogged over to the   
group.  
  
Zelda shrugged. "I invited Ruto to come, but she said she better not, but that's her   
decision. As for Impa, she's running the castle for me while I'm gone."  
  
Saria pondered that, but shook her head. "Whatever, hey, sprout, is the barrier down   
yet?" she asked the sprout.  
  
The sprout had grown quite a bit, it now was about two and a half times it's original   
size, it's trunk was straight and cylindrical, and had a small canopy of light green colored   
leaves above it's slightly more mature looking face (?).  
  
"What a time to ask! Only a few seconds my friends, and I'll finish removing it!" he   
exclaimed.  
  
Out of nowhere, an earth tremor began to shake the ground, the Sages looked around in   
shock.  
  
"What's happening?" Darunia yelled out.  
  
"You'll see in a moment!" the Sprout replied.  
  
Suddenly, the dead, grayed great Deku tree seemed to shatter into a thousand large   
fragments, and they hit the ground and then shattered again, and again till the pieces of   
the tree was nothing more than sawdust. Then the ground in the meadow began to sprout   
flowers and small saplings all around.  
  
"What was that for Sprout?" Nabooru asked shocked.  
  
"Oh, just cleaning house while I had the energy." He said.  
  
"Huh?" they all asked, stumped.  
  
"Hee hee! Well, let's just say it was getting tough to keep growing when the old guy's   
body was blocking my roots. So while I had enough energy summoned to take down my   
own barrier, I found I had enough left over to clear him away. No disrespect, mind you,   
but if you guys want a new 'Great Deku Tree', he had to go. But if you'd check, the   
barrier's gone as well!" The Deku sprout explained.  
  
The sages checked, and found the power barrier was indeed gone.  
  
"So we can go and see Link now?" Navi asked from Saria's pocket.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, go on you guys, get out of here! But you should try to get back to   
Hyrule, say, in about two days, ok?"  
  
Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sprout, we're only planning on one day anyway."   
She said, shot off in an orange comet, and was soon followed by the other gathered sages,   
who went flying after her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the black forest wastes, Link was out side of his new home, taking   
up one of his hobbies, amateur carpentry.  
  
He'd made a few pieces of furniture for the Cave he and rose shared, along with their   
children.  
  
Six months after he'd returned to her, Rose had given birth to an adorable little white   
and black female wolf pup that they had named Achela. Achela's back, the back and top   
of her head, legs, arms and tail were black, while the rest of her, her belly, the front of her   
legs and arms, and her face and muzzle were white. Her eyes were a dark forest green   
color, and usually sparkled happily.  
  
Also, at the following winter festival, Rose had once again gotten pregnant, this time   
with Link's conscious, un-influenced (under drink or otherwise) consent. And the   
following spring, she'd had twins; a black furred male pup named Teek, and a white   
furred female named Koona. The twins were about 6 months old now, while Achela was   
a year and a half old.  
  
Rose was probably gathering herbs near the cave as she'd already gone hunting the   
other day with Link, and they still had a lot of fresh meat too cook (Link insisted that the   
meat be cooked first, and usually they made a stew from the venison or mutton that they   
brought in). The twins would be napping, as usual. And Achela was chasing butterflies   
within her father's hearing range.  
  
At the moment, Link was carving a simple, three-legged stool. He'd already made a   
large bed for himself and Rose, a smaller bed for Achela, and one for the twins, a table   
and a number of shelves that he'd set into the stone wall with a wooden mallet and pick.   
Rose used the shelves for storing her healing herbs and dried meats and fruit when they   
didn't need them.  
  
Link was about to put the pegs into the stool when he heard a small yelp of pain from   
behind him. He dropped his work and dashed to the source find out what was wrong.  
  
He found Achela on her knees whining softly, behind her was a patch of slippery moss.  
  
Link shook his head and picked his daughter up.  
  
"Hey there, you slip little one?" he said, nuzzling her tiny muzzle.  
  
Achela pointed to her left knee, where the fur was a little scuffed up.  
  
"Did you bang your knee?" he asked. Achela nodded.  
  
Link put her down on the ground and rubbed her bruised knee. "You have to be more   
careful when you play around here, the moss is easy to slip on, and there's lots of little   
rocks around here, ok?"   
  
Achela nodded. "Yes dada." She replied.  
  
Link nuzzled her. "I'm almost finished here, we can go back home in a few minutes,   
ok?"  
  
Achela nodded, and followed Link back to his workplace, a clear spot in the woods with   
a tree stump that he used as a surface when he carved.  
  
Within a minute, Link had put the pegs into the stool, and packing his carving knife into   
a pouch.  
  
"Ok Achela, we can go now." He called to his daughter, who was now sitting patiently   
on a small boulder.  
  
She hopped off her seat and dashed over to take her father's paw, and she tugged on it to   
get him moving.  
  
Link chuckled a bit, put the stool on the ground for a moment, and picked her up and put   
her on his shoulders.  
  
"Now you hold on up there!" he said.  
  
Achela giggled and took a firm grip by taking handfuls of Link's neck ruff.  
  
Link smiled, picked up the stool, and started walking back to the cave.  
  
* * * *  
  
About halfway back to the cave, Achela looked around and glanced up into the sky   
behind them, and saw the most fantastic sight she'd seen in her young life.  
  
"Dada, look! Shooting stars!" she squealed.  
  
Link turned and looked to the sky, there, a number of colored balls of light were flying   
toward them, and started to descend towards them.  
  
Link smiled enormously. "Well what do you know?" he said.  
  
Achela looked down at him, confused.  
  
Link put the freshly carved stool on the ground, and then put Achela on the ground as   
well.  
  
The balls of light landed, and revealed Zelda, Nabooru, Saria and Darunia.  
  
Saria was the first to say anything.  
  
"Hello Link!" she called.  
  
Link laughed. "Hello you all! What brings you all here?" he asked.  
  
Saria dashed up to Link and took his paw.  
  
"We've been wanting to visit you for a long time, The Deku Sprout let us come through   
just today!"  
  
"Really? Well... Wow. I didn't expect all of you to just show up all of a sudden!"  
  
All the other sages came forward and greeted Link in their own fashion.  
  
"Hello Link, how's it been with the wolf woman? I still think you'd have liked it with   
me in the desert." Nabooru said, winking at him.  
  
"Uh, hello to you too Nabooru." Link replied.  
  
Zelda threw her arms around Links neck and gave him a warm hug in greeting.  
  
"You look healthy still. Good game in these parts Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link laughed. "Oh yeah. But usually Rose does the hunting when she can, I usually   
carve."  
  
"Carve?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link picked up the stool. "I work as an amateur carpenter. Rose's cave needed a lot of   
work when I got there!"  
  
Darunia laughed at this. "Well, you're still looking stronger than ever Brother, has life   
here been tough?" the huge Goron asked, placing his massive hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
"You're a father, and you have to ask me that Darunia?" Link replied.  
  
Zelda laughed. "Speaking of which, is your... 'pup…' around?" she asked, unsure of   
what to refer to a wolf child as.  
  
Link glanced behind him to a small bush, where Achela was hiding.  
  
"Actually... yes." He turned around and gestured to her.  
  
"Achela, come here little one!" He called.  
  
Achela looked apprehensively at the Sages, then shook her head, her thumb in her   
mouth.  
  
Link sighed. "There's nothing to worry about Achela, they're friends, they won't hurt   
you, I swear, now please come out." He called.  
  
Achela stepped out a little ways from the bush, her tail tight between her legs, her thumb   
in her mouth and her other hand behind her back. Link gestured for her to come to him,   
and she slowly came to him at first, but then she broke into a small run till she got to her   
father.  
  
Link took Achela into an embrace and hefted her up till her saw holding her in the crook   
of one arm. There, the little pup held tightly to Link's chest fur, she was still quite scared   
of the strange people.  
  
Zelda, Nabooru and Saria gave a small gasp in unison.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Link, she's absolutely adorable!" Zelda exclaimed, reaching out to   
touch Achela on the head, but the pup whined loudly in fear and held herself closer to   
Link's chest.  
  
Zelda stopped, stunned. "She's afraid of us..." she said.  
  
Link stroked Achela's head fur. "She's only ever seen other wolves. She's not sure   
what to make of you guys. I wouldn't rush it Zelda. You'll just scare her worse." Link   
said as Achela calmed down.  
  
Suddenly, Navi and Tatyl, who had fallen asleep during the ten-minute flight from   
Hyrule, zipped out of Saria's pockets and flew about the group.  
  
"Hey! We fell asleep! Why didn't you wake us up Saria?" Tatl asked.  
  
"Yeah! We could have missed something important! Hey, is that pup Link's?" Navi   
asked.  
  
Achela, who had calmed down considerably since Zelda had tried to touch her, looked   
at the two fairies in awe. She let go of her father's chest fur with her right paw and   
leaned out to try to catch one of the two.   
  
Navi narrowly missed being snatched. "Hey! I'm not a firefly!" she exclaimed angrily   
in her tiny voice.  
  
Achela giggled and tried again, this time for Tatyl.  
  
"Whoah! So, you wanna play?" She asked, and started flying around in a pattern just   
outside of Achela's reach, and the pup giggled as she watched the winged glowing   
creature fly around crazily.  
  
Zelda again attempted to pet Achela on the head, but this time the pup looked over at   
her, smiled, and licked Zelda's palm.  
  
Saria laughed. "Look's like she doesn't mind us anymore Zelda!" And they all   
laughed.  
  
"Hey, Link, is your home nearby?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Yes, I think Rose should be there with the Twins now."  
  
The sages looked at Link oddly. "Twins?"  
  
Nabooru shook her head. "What, did she get you with that wine again Link?"  
  
Link shook his head. "No, she asked me, and I decided to give Achela here a few   
siblings as playmates." He answered, giving his daughter a little bounce in his arms, she   
giggled.  
  
Zelda nodded. "As long as she didn't trick you again Link, that's all we care about."   
she answered.  
  
Link nodded. "Well, come on, it's not too far, but keep quiet, the twins are usually   
asleep by this time of day." He said, picked up the stool again, and led the sages off.  
  
* * * *  
  
After a few minutes, Link and the group got back to the cave. A wooden door was   
closed over the entrance.  
  
"So, you live here now?" Saria asked.  
  
"Yes. It's not much, but it's a happy home." He said, and let Achela down on the   
ground.  
  
Achela dashed to the door, opened it, and ran inside. A few moments later, she   
reappeared, pulling her mother out the door.  
  
"Ok, ok Achela, I heard you, now who're these guests you-" Rose stopped short when   
she saw the sages. "Oh god..." she gasped, her paw going to her mouth.  
  
"It's ok Rose, they're not here to take me back, just a friendly visit!" Link explained.  
  
Rose looked warily at the group. "Alright, I guess we'll be having them with us for   
dinner then?" She asked, looking the group over.  
  
Link looked back at them. "You guy's hungry?"  
  
Zelda, Saria and Nabooru shook their heads. "We're fine."  
  
Darunia chuckled. "I'm always hungry."  
  
The sages, Navi and Tatyl all glared at Darunia, and Rose looked appalled.  
  
"I... I don't know if we have enough meat for somebody like you sir..."   
  
Darunia laughed. "I'm a Goron, I don't eat meat of plants, I eat rocks!" He pulled a   
sirloin rock out of a pouch and popped it into his mouth, chewed for a minute, and   
swallowed easily. "See?"  
  
Achela suddenly started laughing uproariously. She was rolling around on the grass   
laughing while everybody looked at her confused.  
  
"Ma... *HEHEHEHE* Mama had a funny look on her... *hehehehahaha*!" She   
exclaimed.  
  
Rose had a look of astonishment on her face, and it was the situation that had set Achela   
off.  
  
Suddenly, everybody, including Rose, burst out laughing.  
  
Once they all ceased with their mirth, everybody went into the cave. Zelda and   
Nabooru sat at the table, Darunia sat near the doorway, and Link helped Rose with the   
meal she was cooking.  
  
"You guys wait for a few minutes and well have dinner ready." Link told them.  
  
Saria looked around the cave, and something tugged on her skirt. She turned around   
and looked down to see Achela (who is about almost a third as tall as Saria at this point)   
standing there.  
  
"You wanna see my brother and sister?" she asked.  
  
Saria looked at Link and Rose, who were right now talking to the two sages seated at the   
table, and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?" she said.  
  
Achela led her over to a second room that had been hollowed out of the cave. In there   
was a small bed with high rising sides. Saria walked over to the side of the bed and   
looked down into it.  
  
The twin pups were even smaller than Achela.  
  
Saria almost squealed in delight, but she stopped herself in time.  
  
"No, I don't want to wake them." She thought.  
  
"Achela, let's go back to your mom and dad now, ok?"  
  
Achela nodded, and returned with Saria to the main room.  
  
* * * *  
  
After that, Zelda and Nabooru ate lightly, as they didn't want to impose, but when   
Achela touched the hot stew and burned her paw, not only did Rose and Link rush to see   
what was wrong, but so did Zelda.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.  
  
Achela was holding her paw in her mouth. And resisted when Link tried to get her to   
take it out.  
  
"If only we had some snow!" Link muttered.  
  
Suddenly Darunia looked up and towards the door.  
  
"I think you might just get that wish Link." He said, and opened the door. And a ball of   
blue light landed in the doorway.  
  
"Ruto?" Link said.  
  
Ruto looked at Link and smiled. "Did I hear somebody ask for ice?" she said, and in her   
hand formed a ball of snow, which she tossed to Link.  
  
Link managed to catch it without crushing it, and got Achela to take her paw out of her   
mouth and stick it in the snow. And she stopped feeling the pain from the slight burn.  
  
When the snowball started to glow, Achela jerked her paw from the snow, with not a   
mark on it.  
  
Zelda looked closely at the pup's paw.  
  
"Been practicing Ruto?" Nabooru commented.  
  
"Thanks Ruto, that was a nasty little burn. That stew was very hot, it could have done a   
lot of damage to a young girl's hand." Link said.  
  
Zelda couldn't take her eyes off Achela's paw.  
  
Rose sighed, relieved. "I was really worried there. Thank you."  
  
Ruto gave Rose a little glare. But she shrugged.  
  
Saria looked at Zelda. "Hey Zelda, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Everybody looked at Zelda. "What, did I forget something?" Ruto asked.  
  
Zelda shook her head, and she held up Achela's paw towards them, and outlined on the   
back of it with her fingernail, a vague image of a triple triangle in the fur. "There's a   
Triforce Symbol on this pup's left paw!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
Everybody gasped. Except for Rose and Achela, they were just confused.  
  
"Is that bad?" Rose asked.  
  
Zelda looked at Link. "We need to talk." She said, and nodded at the other sages to calm   
down Rose, who was suddenly alarmed at the reaction the sages and Link had had to   
Zelda's finding.  
  
Link then took Zelda outside the cave.  
  
"What's the matter? I never gave that patch of fur any thought before, she seemed   
completely normal!" Link said.  
  
"Link, that pup was conceived BEFORE you gave up the Triforce, right?" she asked.  
  
Link shrugged. "Yeah, so?" he asked confused.  
  
"She's inherited a bit of the Triforce's essence from you Link!"  
  
Link looked at Zelda. "And this means what?"  
  
"It means that you're going to have to keep a really close eye on her by the time she gets   
to be about ten. The Triforce of courage's power seeks out evil and tries to destroy it,   
and she'll do just that if you don't stop her. Heck, she might even get killed doing it!"   
Zelda explained.  
  
Link looked at her stunned. "Well... What should I do? I can't watch her all her life!"  
  
Zelda looked back at the cave. "I think we might need the fairies help on this one." She   
said.  
  
"Huh?" Link said.  
  
Zelda looked back at Link, and Link could see that she was thinking at light speed   
trying to make some kind of solution to this new problem.  
  
"I tell you what Link, keep the two fairies here, tell them to keep an eye on your   
daughter from now on. That way she'll have somebody there to keep an eye on her. But   
the day she start's to act a little mature for her age, trying to be a warrior and all, send her   
to me. She'll want to go off wandering, even at her age, but I want to at least guide her,   
so she won't destroy herself."  
  
Link stared at Zelda. "Send her to you? In Hyrule? All the people there will try to kill   
her!" He said.  
  
"Not if we cast this." she said, and took out a scroll.  
  
Link looked at the scroll. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a spell that will lighten the curse here in this land. You and the wolves will be able   
to communicate in our language, Hylian. That way, she'll be seen as a member of a race   
allied to Hyrule, like the Zoras, Gerudo and Gorons."  
  
Link stared at Zelda for a minute before...  
  
"Zelda, how do you do it?"  
  
Zelda smiled. "I do have the Triforce of wisdom Link."  
  
Link grumbled and crossed his arms. "That golden Triangle has caused me nothing but   
problems..." Link muttered.  
  
"And the last one it's likely to cause you is a very spirited Daughter." Zelda chided.   
"Now come on, your mate is likely to have gotten worried." Zelda said.  
  
Link shook his head. "Fine, but I'll still be the one stuck telling her about what really   
happened when she goes off to you one day."  
  
Zelda giggled. "Well, like father, like daughter. You had everyone worried when you   
were going adventuring in Termina, so why should she be any different?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link looked back at her, and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
